


Blue Moon

by Faster_Than_the_Speed_of_Sound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abused Dean Winchester, Abusive Alastair (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Recovery, Slave Dean Winchester, Slavery, Torture, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faster_Than_the_Speed_of_Sound/pseuds/Faster_Than_the_Speed_of_Sound
Summary: Castiel Novak's life is fairly normal. He protects his pack, leads it to battle if needed, and defends himself from the elders who demand that he take a mate.It all changes on a supply run to Purgatory, the nearby town. When passing the local bar known as the Fight Pit, Castiel catches a glimpse of shocking green eyes.Suddenly, he finds himself wanting a mate just as badly as the elders want him to find one. But he isn't interested in the Omegas at the camp. No, Castiel has his eyes set on the beautiful, green-eyed Omega that he saw at Purgatory that day. But things won't be easy. With old fears to fight and older rivalries to settle, Castiel will have to ask himself just how far he'll go for love, and how much he's willing to give for his one true mate.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 472
Kudos: 680





	1. Chapter 1

**One**

The morning was freezing.

Snow flurried down from a steely gray sky, a stark contrast to the dark, leafless branches of the forest. Pups played in the snow, laughing and shouting as they threw snowballs, built snowmen, and enjoyed the cold weather. For them, snow meant play. For Castiel, it meant work.

There was wood to be hauled, prey to be caught, holes to patch up, elders to listen to. They complained of the cold, as if Castiel could control the weather. He merely listened politely, then sent pups to stoke their hearths.

A Pack Alpha wasn't above the mundane chores of everyday life. Especially with snow blowing in and more promised to come that night.

The Novak Pack, despite having snow dumped on them, was thriving. Blue smoke rose cheerily into the frosty air, fires glowed in the hearths of the neat little cabins, and food was prepared thoroughly and efficiently in the Main Lodge. Castiel went back and forth from there, running around on his different errands, listening to reports from border patrols and messengers.

When he took a break to eat lunch, Castiel was approached by Sandy, a sweet-smelling Omega mated to Castiel's best friend, Chris.

"Alpha Castiel, your brother Gabriel has sent me with a message," she said.

Castiel snorted. "Is it something obscene?"

"He would have come himself to deliver it," Sandy said knowingly, silver eyes sparkling. Castiel laughed.

"So he would have. What is it?"

"The supplies need to be restocked. We're running low on much of our fabricated goods," Sandy reported. Castiel sighed, finishing the piece of bread he'd had for lunch.

"I assume that means a trip to Purgatory?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Sandy replied, grimacing.

Purgatory was a town that was smack in the middle of the Novak, Bradbury, Singer, Winchester, and Hellfire pack boundaries. As it didn't really belong to any of the packs, it was considered neutral ground, and fighting was forbidden.

That didn't mean it was a good place to be.

More often than not, rogues and wolves that had been kicked out of their packs went to live there. The Hellfire and Winchester packs both owned taverns in the town, but a wolf went to each for different reasons. The Roadhouse, owned by the Winchester pack, was a good place to get news and a decent drink. It was respectable, for the most part, and was frequented by everyone.

The Fight Pit, on the other hand, was owned by the Hellfire pack. It was notorious for its brutal scuffles, cheap beer, and unhygienic atmosphere. Castiel tried to stay far away from the Fight Pit, and he encouraged the other members of the Novak pack to do so also.

Purgatory was something he tried to stay away from too, but unfortunately, it was the only place to get store-made goods and other products from the big cities.

"I suppose I'll have to go," Castiel sighed.

"I can come with you," Sandy offered. "I've finished what I'm supposed to do for today."

"Are you sure? I know you dislike the town," Castiel said.

Sandy was an Omega. Though she was sweet, good-natured, and gentle, there was nothing that could get her riled up faster than the mistreatment of Omegas. When you went to Purgatory, you could get a mixed read on how the packs treated their Omegas, but it generally wasn't very good.

"I know you don't either. It's fine. I put in an order, so Ellen should already have everything ready to go," Sandy said.

"Alright. Tell Chris where you're going, if only so he doesn't skin me alive later," Castiel replied. Sandy nodded and turned to go, her footsteps light on the polished wood of the Main Lodge's floors.

Castiel sighed and prepared himself to go into town.

Sandy and Castiel nodded to the guards at the wall, which happened to be Gabriel and Anna at the time. They were bickering senselessly over something as the Alpha and Omega passed, but Anna acknowledged their leaving with a nod of her head.

After they'd gone a few feet past the large wall that ran around the Novak camp, Castiel and Sandy shifted. Castiel became an enormous black wolf with blue eyes, and Sandy turned a beautiful wine red, her silver eyes shockingly bright.

"I'll race you to the ridge," Sandy said.

Castiel growled playfully, his walking strides stretching into leaping bounds. Sandy raced alongside him.

Castiel knew she was far faster than him, but she stayed by his side as they ran through the forest. Castiel relished the stretch and burn of his muscles, the sear of frigid air in his lungs.

Quickly, they reached the boundary of their territory, marked by a steep ridge with a short rock outcropping that led down to the town of Purgatory. It lay in a small valley between the five packs' territories, spitting smoke and noise into the quiet air.

For a moment, they stopped on top of the ridge that gave them a view of the town, panting lightly from their sprint through the forest.

"The elders wanted to speak with you," Sandy said suddenly, her eyes on the town below them. Castiel glanced over at her, frowning. "That's why I wanted you to come to Purgatory with me. I know you hate those talks."

Castiel sighed, looking down at the town and observing the wolves milling about. "They're always the same. They want me to find a mate to seal the pack's future."

"That's not a bad idea," Sandy conceded. Castiel flicked her with his tail and she wrinkled her nose at him.

"I just. . . I don't like the idea of mating any of the Omegas in the camp. They don't appeal," Castiel replied. It was Sandy's turn to smack him with her tail, though she was just joking, Castiel knew. 

Still. . . They had a point. Castiel needed to take a mate. Soon. He just. . . wasn't excited about that prospect. What he'd said was true. None of the Omegas in the camp really appealed to him, and the thought of settling down with one for the rest of his life just made him feel restless.

Now wasn't the time to think of this, though. They needed to get supplies.

"Ready?" Castiel asked. Sandy nodded grimly.

Castiel led the way down the ridge, listening to Sandy's near-silent footfalls as she picked her way down the rocks behind him. 

They remained in their wolf forms as they entered the town, sticking close together as the gray buildings of Purgatory swallowed them up.

The Roadhouse was on the opposite side of town, near the Winchester pack's territory. To get there, they had to pass down the main street, right past the Fight Pit.

It was busier than usual, Castiel noticed grimly. Raucous howls of laughter and jeers blasted from within. Sandy's hackles rose as they passed, her scent carefully neutral.

"Come on," Castiel murmured. They hurried past.

Ellen was waiting for them at the Roadhouse, a bundle of supplies in her hands. Castiel paid her with a nod of his head, rumbling his thanks as he and Sandy shouldered their load.

They kept close together as they passed through the snowy streets. Though no one would dare steal from them, a Pack Alpha and in the middle of broad daylight, one could never be too careful. Wolves got desperate, sometimes.

As they passed the Fight Pit again, the roars seemed louder and more excited.

Castiel made the mistake of glancing in. What he saw made his heart stutter to a stop.

The Fight Pit was a bar that surrounded an actual pit, the walls fifteen feet high and made of solid iron. The only way out was through a staircase that was blocked by a large metal gate, and the only time they opened the gate was when there was a winner.

The only way someone won was by forcing their opponent to surrender, or killing them.

In the pit, four fighting wolves were slashing and clawing, ripping and biting. But not at each other.

Chained to a metal pole in the center of a pit, muzzled and bound, was a small, sickly-looking wolf that looked to be at least half Castiel's size. It was injured badly, whimpering and whining in pain and fear as the fighting wolves ripped it apart.

_It must be a runt. There's no way an Alpha or even a Beta can be that small,_ Castiel thought. They didn't allow Omegas in the Fight Pit, so it couldn't be that either.

Right?

As his steps faltered for a second, his eyes taking in the gruesome scene before him, the bait wolf flicked its eyes up.

In the gap between the cheering, drunk Alphas in the crowd, shockingly green eyes locked with Castiel's own. The Alpha choked on his breath, startled by the pain and fear in the tiny wolf's eyes.

Then it was being clawed apart by another Alpha fight wolf, and Sandy was turning to see why Castiel had paused.

Without another word, the blue-eyed Alpha shouldered forward, breaking into an almost-run.

Throughout the rest of the day, no matter how hard Castiel worked or focused, he couldn't forget the look in those beautiful green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIII, EVERYONE!
> 
> I'm back. ;)
> 
> I have another chapter for you. It's from Dean's perspective. You'll get some more insight onto how the pack things work.
> 
> ALSO, MsGer asked some great questions that I was hoping to clear up in this chapter. If you're still confused, basically it's that clothes transfer to wolf form, but they don't change the color of the pelt. ie. If Castiel were wearing a blue shirt, he wouldn't become a blue wolf. But if he changed back into human form, the shirt would still be there.
> 
> Don't ask me how it works, I just wanted it that way. ;)
> 
> Next, speaking. This was also something I couldn't really explain properly, and that is that the wolves speak English while they're in wolf form. Basically, they communicate with growls and snarls and ear flicks, but it translates to English in the humans' head. Make sense? No? Sorry. :( I tried.
> 
> And also, they carry supplies with little backpacks. ;) I thought that was a cool idea.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that cleared some things up. If you're still curious or confused about anything, feel free to ask me!
> 
> On with the story!

**Two**

Dean was given a blanket as a reward for his good behavior. It was thin, scratchy, and hell on the messily bandaged cuts and gashes he now sported, but he was slightly warmer than he usually was.

Still, the Omega wasn't really able to enjoy the small comfort. He had passed out after the crowds had left and the fight wolves had gone to their respective locker rooms. Dean had woken on the floor of his tent, the blanket thrown carelessly over his shivering, broken body.

Asmodeus came to wake him at the crack of dawn, growling at him to get his lazy ass up. It didn't matter that Dean had been beaten to a pulp and torn apart in every way possible the day before. He was still expected to work and clean for the pack.

_It could be worse. You could have broken your leg again._

Dean shivered, remembering how well _that_ had gone. He'd barely made it a half a day before he'd collapsed. At least Alastair had realized he had to let the Omega heal, otherwise he would have died.

Today, Dean's list of chores was long. He chopped wood and hauled water, cursing the snow that had fallen in the night. By the time the sun rose fully, he was already exhausted and shivering.

It was going to be a long day.

Dean worked hard, knowing that if he drowned himself in exhaustion and pain, he didn't have the energy to listen to the taunts and cruel words, or to be humiliated by the tasks he was forced to do.

Treated like less than a dog. Less than even a rogue wolf was treated.

At least Alastair fed the rogue wolves that came through, spoke to them as if they were at least living beings. He saw Dean as merely a punching bag, a way to get his frustrations out, train his fighting wolves, and get the mundane chores done.

After a morning of cleaning the chamber pots of the pack, hauling wood and water, doing countless loads of laundry, and generally being kicked around, Dean was exhausted. It was days like this that his crippled leg hurt him the most. The twisted right knee buckled at the worst of times and ached like someone had driven a hot wire through it.

He received a small bit of reprieve when he dragged some wood to the Roadhouse in exchange for a supply of liquor. Ellen was always kind to him, and gave him water and a bit of bread from the day before.

Dean tried not to eat too fast. He didn't know when his next meal would be.

After that small period of rest, he went back to work.

At least he wouldn't be forced to fight for a few days. Alastair at least had the awareness to realize that if he made Dean fight too much, the Omega would die. 

Dean collapsed into his tent at the end of the day, exhausted. It wasn't much of a tent, more a piece of cloth held up by a few sticks. But it was necessary if they didn't want him to freeze to death, so they begrudgingly gave it to him.

It was freezing, but Dean managed to close his eyes, exhausted. He couldn't think much beyond the agonizing pain that shot through his body in waves.

Randomly, his mind drifted to the pair or shocking blue eyes he'd seen yesterday. They'd been horrified, disgusted. Yes, Dean assumed that he had looked bad enough to provoke those emotions.

He was just drifting off into an exhausted sleep when a sharp slap across his face had him waking with a soft whimper of pain.

"Get up, Omega slut." Azazel's slimy voice made shivers of fear run down Dean's spine. He opened his eyes, shoving his body into an exhausted kneeling position with a soft whine.

"Yes, Alpha," Dean whispered, his voice shot through from screaming the day before. Azazel slapped him again.

"You're to go to town and fill another bucket of water," Azazel snarled. "Lilith is having her pup."

Normally, Dean would be happy. He loved the pups in the town, though they stayed far away from the beaten, broken Omega.

But Lilith was decidedly cruel to Dean. And another pup meant another mouth to feed, another tormentor to put up with.

"Yes, Alpha," Dean whispered, already exhausted at the idea of dragging a heavy water bucket across town. He was tired, and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. . .

"Be back in fifteen minutes, or you know what will happen," Azazel threatened.

They both knew the possibility of Dean going across town and back, lugging a full basket of water for half the journey, and returning in fifteen minutes was impossible.

Dean nodded, whispering another agreement.

Azazel slapped him one more time, then got up and left.

Dean forced himself to a standing position, whining in pain. His knee screamed its protest, threatening to buckle. He tried to keep the noise down to a minimum, knowing that the members of the Hellfire pack didn't like to hear him in pain, even if they'd caused it.

He stumbled out of his pathetic excuse for a tent, wincing as a frigid wind sliced right through the ragged shirt and pants he wore.

As Dean neared the edge of the camp, Crowley appeared. The Beta snickered something about him looking like shit as he passed, his paws leaving deep prints in the snow.

Wolves could change without effort between their human and wolf form. The changing was always inevitable on the night of a full moon, but other than that, the changing was completely up to them. Clothes always seemed to change with them, melting into the wolf form seamlessly and reappearing when they became human again.

Talking was an abstract concept, one Dean couldn't think too hard about. Wolves communicated in a series of snarls and movements, but they could be interpreted as English by a human in their heads.

Hence the reason Dean could understand Crowley's insult, pained and exhausted though he was.

Dean stumbled through frozen snow and mud, wincing periodically as some injury on his body decided to make itself known. His knee buckled a few times, but he just pushed himself out of the snow and kept going, knowing Alastair could very well break his other knee if he wanted.

He must have grabbed an empty bucket on his way out, because the next thing Dean knew, he was leaning heavily against the water pump. Sniffling against the cold, Dean placed the bucket underneath the pump, shivering hard.

He grabbed the handle and struggled to shove it down, dismayed to find that the metal was frozen solid. It bit into his hands, making him whine in pain. Dean continued shoving, using his entire body weight and strength to try to shove the handle down.

Panic began to set in as the metal piece didn't move an inch. What if he couldn't get the water? Alastair would surely punish him. It was already far past the fifteen minute mark. Would he chain Dean in the middle of the camp to freeze to death?

Tears Dean couldn't afford to cry began to pool in his eyes and he sucked in a frustrated, desperate breath. The little Omega struggled to shove the handle down again, fear flooding him as it stayed stuck.

Sobbing in frustration and undeniable panic, Dean jumped up a little, putting all of his weight on the handle. It stayed in the exact same position, frozen solid.

By now, he had lost all feeling in his fingers and toes. He was shivering hard enough to make his teeth rattle in his skull. Dean's vision was darkening at the edges. He was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was to lay down, if only for a little while. . . just to rest his leg. . .

"Do you need help?"

The voice was deep and rough, like whiskey over gravel. Dean jumped about a mile high, whirling to find the speaker, heart thudding hard.

Strikingly familiar blue eyes met his.

They were filled with recognition and worry, but the person didn't move any closer.

It was a wolf in human form, Dean realized. He was tall and had the obvious markings of lean muscle underneath the bundles of clothes and blankets he wore against the snow. His tousled black hair looked ruffled by the wind, and his ocean blue eyes were filled with worry.

The wind shifted and Dean nearly fell to his knees as a warm scent like heaven reached his nose.

This man was an Alpha, and he smelled _amazing._ Like honey and the air before a thunderstorm. Dean whimpered involuntarily.

"Here, let me help."

The Alpha brushed past Dean as he grasped the handle of the pump, shoving on it as hard as he could. The ice held for a moment, straining against the powerful Alpha. He grunted, muscles straining.

Ice cracked and the handle shifted. Dean nearly sobbed with relief as it moved up and down and water, clear and kept liquid by springs under the ground, flowed out of the faucet and into his bucket.

He fell to his knees in front of the Alpha, head ducked submissively. It made his right knee scream in pain, but it was worth it. The gratitude was worth it.

"Thank you, thank you, Alpha," Dean croaked, completely fine with groveling for once.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then the Alpha knelt in front of Dean, his handsome face kind and gentle. Dean's heart stuttered in his chest. He hadn't been looked at that way in a long, long time.

"You're welcome, Omega."

Something warm swept over Dean's shoulders and his heart tripped over itself in shock. Dean realized that the soft, amazingly warm thing covering his back and shoulders was a _blanket_. A nice one.

It was thick and soft, and it smelled _amazing._ It smelled like the Alpha.

Dean looked up, wanting to thank the man, and found that he was already gone. He had been swallowed up by the swirling snow.

Dean dragged the water back, earning a slap to the face when he returned twenty minutes past the expected mark. Alastair was too occupied to really punish Dean, and the Omega saw why as he was leaving. Lilith was panting and sweating, caught up in the throes of her childbirth.

Dean left quickly, not wanting to give anyone a chance to hit him again.

He made his way all the way back to his tent, where the blanket waited.

Purring softly, the Omega slid under the blanket, wrapping it around himself in bliss. It was warm and smelled _incredible._ Honey and ozone and warmth.

Dean closed his eyes, comforting himself with the scent of the unknown Alpha. He felt safe for some odd reason, as if the blanket could somehow offer him protection from the wolves outside.

But the Omega didn't care that he was exhausted, that his body ached. He didn't care that he would have to get up in a few hours and start the day over again.

He inhaled the Alpha's scent, nuzzling into the warm blanket. He could almost pretend there was a warm body surrounding him, an Alpha to make him feel safe and loved and protected.

Entertaining himself with impossible fantasies, the Omega drifted off into a peaceful sleep for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean. . .
> 
> I love me some good Dean whump, though. ;) Don't worry, Castiel will make everything better.
> 
> I love you all! See you tomorrow! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, everyone!
> 
> How are you all? Good, I hope. If you're not, know that you're amazing and you make this world a better place just by being here. :)
> 
> I have another chapter! (I realize now that when I say this, it's unnecessary because you're already here. Whoops.) This chapter is more of a bridge chapter, but some important stuff still happens. You also get to meet two OCs, though Sandy is far more important than Chris. I know you've technically met her before, but she's here again. I hope you like her. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Three**

Castiel cursed himself where he stood in the snowy, quickly-darkening forest.

He'd waited here all day, claiming to be on a border patrol. In reality, he'd been watching the impossibly small wolf work. It had been hard to stay up on that damned ridge, but he'd known that one step inside Hellfire pack boundaries would have given them the reason they'd been looking for to start a war.

Still, it was hard to stay away. Especially as Castiel saw how the Omega was being treated.

It was consistently degraded, beaten, and kicked around, but it still worked tirelessly, pushing through what was obviously immense pain. It was only when the tiny wolf had headed into the town, basket in tow, that Castiel realized this was his chance to get a closer look.

He'd tailed the little creature, watching as it struggled with the water pump until he couldn't force himself to stay away.

He had gotten close and nearly fallen over.

The little wolf was an _Omega._

Omegas were rare, born only during a blue moon. Some packs treasured and cherished them, treated them like the rare gifts from Mother Moon that they were. Others. . . Others treated them like trash. Abominations.

It was obvious that the Hellfire pack treated Omegas that way. Castiel hadn't heard of an Omega being born in the Hellfire pack for generations, and one look at the small wolf told him that he probably hadn't been born into the pack itself.

Still, he hadn't been able to resist getting close, helping it with its ridiculous chore of fetching water in the frigid cold, giving it the blanket it so desperately needed in the subzero temperatures.

And now he stood here, cursing himself, his decisions, and whatever spirits had guided him to making them.

_If I had any hope of getting that wolf out of my head,_ Castiel thought grimly, _i_ _t's gone now._

He sighed, trudging back to the border wall of his camp with his tail dragging in the snow.

"Ho, little brother!" someone called. Castiel glanced up to see Lucifer grinning down at him from the sentries' post on top of the wall, bordering the gate.

Not having the energy to speak, Castiel simply nodded and continued on. Not to be deterred, Lucifer leaped down from the post, shifting on the way down to land in wolf form beside Castiel.

"Go back to your post, Lucifer," Castiel sighed tiredly.

"Not with my friend, Pack Alpha, and favorite little bro looking so down," Lucifer said. "What's got your tail caught?"

Castiel sighed, wondering if he should even tell Lucifer. His brother, though loud, annoying, and generally too sarcastic to be considered friendly, did care about him. And Lucifer _would_ try to help, even if his 'help' wasn't always ideal.

"I don't know. I just. . . I saw something in Purgatory the other day," Castiel replied. Lucifer frowned, his blue eyes worried despite the easy way he trotted next to Castiel as they entered the camp.

"Well, you see a lot of things in Purgatory. You're going to have to be more specific, Cassie," Lucifer said, his voice gentle.

"I saw an Omega being abused," Castiel said honestly. "It. . . shook me more than it should have."

Lucifer frowned, thinking for a moment. "Sounds like you need to talk to Sandy."

Castiel stared at him for a moment, shocked by the seriousness and authenticity in his tone. "You. . . you really care about this? Wow."

Lucifer snorted. "I'm not always trying to put a marker mustache on your face, Cassie. I care about you, much as I like to deny it. And I know Omegas are going to be pretty important to you for the next few years," he said.

Castiel frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

Lucifer eyed him knowingly. "Your wolf is going to be thinking about taking a mate, Cassie. You're getting into your prime, no longer a young Alpha who wants to mate anything that moves. You're going to start thinking about taking a mate, and. . . well, I would assume that you would start looking closely at Omegas. Not that Betas are so bad," Lucifer said.

Castiel stared at his older brother, shocked by the maturity and knowledge that had just streamed from his mouth. The Alpha frowned at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Castiel decided, looking away. "You just. . . surprise me sometimes."

"Hey! I can be mature and serious when I want to be," Lucifer growled, flicking his tail across Castiel's snout. "And I can still beat up my younger brother, Pack Alpha or not."

Castiel snorted. "You can try. I've been bigger than you for a few years now."

"Too true," Lucifer sighed.

"Thank you for the advice, Luci. Now go back to your post. That's an order," Castiel growled.

Lucifer fake-saluted with his tail, bowing deeply. "Yes, Pack Alpha!"

With an over-exaggerated gesture that had Castiel nipping at his paws, Lucifer charged back to the sentry post, laughing.

Castiel watched after him, smiling for a moment.

Then he turned back to the camp and went to find Sandy.

The Omega was eating dinner with Chris when Castiel knocked on the door, but she was happy to talk to Castiel. Chris made himself busy as Castiel and Sandy sat down across from each other on the couch.

"Alright, what's this about?" Sandy demanded. "You look like someone trod on your salmon."

Castiel sighed. "I. . . I saw an Omega today."

Sandy sat forward, silver eyes interested. "Really? Was it a boy or a girl? Or something else? Was it cute? Did you-"

"Sandy," Castiel sighed.

"Sorry," Sandy said, sitting back. She zipped her mouth shut to show that she was listening, though her eyes were still bright. Castiel hated to take that light away.

"It was. . . it was a male. But I saw it yesterday too. In the Fight Pit," Castiel told Sandy haltingly.

He winced as the light slowly died from her face. She frowned at him. "The _Fight Pit?_ We didn't go into the Fight Pit yesterday, Castiel."

"I saw him as we were passing," Castiel replied, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly.

"And?" Sandy's voice was tense and apprehensive. Castiel blew out a breath.

"And. . . And he was being used as a bait wolf."

" _WHAT?_ "

Sandy's shout had Chris poking his head in from the other room, growling softly. Sandy waved him off, but that didn't diminish the fact that she was now standing, baring her teeth at Castiel.

"Sandy, please," Castiel said, trying to placate her. "You need to calm down."

Though she didn't completely calm, Sandy did sit back down. She snarled. "Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen?"

"I saw him as we were passing to go out of town. Just a glimpse, Sandy, but. . . it was bad," Castiel murmured.

"Is he dead?" Sandy asked, horror and rage saturating her scent and words. Castiel grimaced, his face obviously betraying just how 'bad' it was. Sandy's next snarl of held a sort of whine of sadness, too.

"Castiel, Pack Alpha or not, I'll beat your face in if you hurt my Omega!" Chris called from the other room, obviously scenting Sandy's distress.

"Everything is fine, Chris! I'll tell you later," Sandy shouted. She turned back to Castiel, silver eyes flashing with anger, voice lowering to a threatening growl. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think to. And also because I knew you'd react like. . . this," Castiel said carefully.

"Is he dead?" Sandy repeated.

Castiel winced, knowing she wouldn't like his next words. "No. I. . . I saw him again today."

"What? Where?" Sandy demanded.

"At the water pump," Castiel replied.

Sandy stared at him. "What?"

Castiel sighed. "Allow me to explain. Please."

The Omega nodded, settling on the couch, though tension radiated through her every tense muscle. "Fine. But. . . you need to tell me everything."

"I will," Castiel promised. He rubbed his face tiredly. "I saw him the first time yesterday, when we were passing. He intrigued me so much I returned today and watched the camp on the outskirts of Purgatory. He's a member of the Hellfire pack, and he seems to be the only Omega there." Castiel took a deep breath before continuing. "I saw him doing various tasks throughout the day, but he's obviously not being treated well. When he went to get water from the pump at sundown, I met him there. He was. . . skinny and injured. I. . . I helped him get his water, then came back here."

Sandy stared at Castiel. "That's all?"

The Alpha winced. "Yes?" The reply was a question. He knew she would be angry.

"You saw an Omega clearly being abused and you did _nothing?_ "

"Sandy, I couldn't very well abduct him," Castiel said, a hint of a growl in his tone. "He's still the property of the Hellfire pack. It would give them an excuse to go to war with us."

Sandy frowned, but she seemed to accept the reasoning. She sat back, eying him. "Alright. Then what are you going to do now?"

Castiel sighed. "That's why I came to you. I don't know, but obviously _something_ needs to be done."

"Yes," Sandy agreed. "He's being used as a _bait wolf_. . . I thought they were illegal."

"They are, technically, but if the wolf consents then it's allowed," Castiel said.

"Consents? That's absurd!" Sandy cried.

"I know," Castiel said tiredly. "This whole situation is absurd. What do you think we should do?"

Sandy paused, thinking. She seemed to have calmed down, though she'd reacted about as badly as Castiel had thought she would. _And for good reason_ , he thought.

"I think we should go down to the Fight Pit," Sandy replied. "I think we should go down and we should buy him from Alastair and that host of demons who call themselves wolves."

Castiel sighed. "I thought of that, yes. But what if Alastair demands a price that we can't pay?"

Sandy grinned at him. "That's where we pull in some favors. How much liquor do you think you can get from Ellen in exchange for our contribution at the Battle of the Fjord?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I'm always nervous when it comes to putting in OCs, as I usually hate other writers' OCs unless they're really good. I promise, Sandy is not, will not, and won't ever be romantically related to Castiel. They're just friends.
> 
> Okay, that's all I have. See you all soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I'm kind of sad today (going through a breakup) so my posting schedule may be a bit off. I'll try to keep posting regularly, but if I miss a day or two, I haven't abandoned the story, I promise.
> 
> I think you'll like this one, though. It's one of my favorites.

**Four**

Dean was allowed a rest for three days. Then he was woken at dawn by Alastair ripping the blanket off of him.

For a moment, terror struck through the tiny Omega. He twisted, yelping as his still-healing injuries were aggravated, and looked up at the blanket caught in Alastair's grasp.

"What's this? Stealing from nice Alphas in town?" the wolf demanded, staring down at Dean with a cruel glint in his eyes. "Bad Omegas get punished."

"N-No, p-please, Alpha. Please, I'm sorry, please no, _please_ -" Dean begged. Alastair cut him off with a sharp slap.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't have time for your whiny nonsense today. I have Asmodeus fighting in a few hours, and I need you to help him get warmed up," the Alpha said, grinning wickedly.

"No, Alpha, _please_ not that, please, I'll do any-" Dean's pleas were cut short when Alastair kicked him savagely in the stomach.

"I said _shut the fuck up._ Now, do I have your 'consent' to let you fight today?" Alastair asked cruelly.

Dean hated this part. This illusion of freedom, illusion of choice. As if he would get to say no and just walk away from it.

Lies. All lies.

He nodded, because he knew that if he didn't say yes, the punishment would be much worse. Alastair grinned. "Then get dressed." The Alpha chuckled at his own joke. They both knew Dean possessed no other clothes than the ragged ones he was wearing. "The Fight Pit opens in fifteen minutes."

In the end, Dean ended up being late by ten minutes, if only because Azazel demanded that he bring food for Lilith, who was recovering from the birth of her pup. It was a healthy Alpha, one who would grow up strong enough to beat Dean into a pulp someday.

If Dean survived that long.

He was cuffed around the head and sent to get chained to the pole, the crowds already gathering. They jeered when he was shoved into the Pit, a Beta from the Hellfire pack sneering at him beside the pile of chains and the metal pole.

Trying to disguise his limp, Dean made his way to the pole. The Beta snapped on the chains quickly and efficiently, tugging on them harshly to make sure they were secure.

"You won't be getting out of these," he snarled cruelly. Dean flinched as the muzzle was put on.

He expected the Beta to leave, but it seemed he had one more thing for Dean.

When the piece of cloth went down over his eyes, Dean bucked.

He would put up with being degraded, beaten, and used as bait for other wolves. But he _would not_ be blindfolded. Especially here.

"Stay still, you little runt," the Beta snarled. Dean tried to buck away again, but the chains held him fast. All he could do was choke on his terror as the blindfold descended over his eyes and pulled tight enough to give him a headache.

The crowds cheered, and Dean whipped his head around wildly as the Beta stepped away.

_Nononononononono._

_I can't see, I can't see, I'm going to die I can't breathe_ _no, please no, no I can't-_

Paws hit the sand at the base of the wall to Dean's right and he stilled, tensing. Pain was coming, and fast. He just didn't know when, and the crowd was quiet enough that-

Pain, fierce and sharp, exploded along the right side of Dean's face. The crowd roared with excitement and Asmodeus roared with them, celebrating and jeering as if he'd just beaten an opponent instead of a sickly, weak Omega bound to a pole.

Pain fired through Dean again, this time on his ribs. It was a dull, aching pain. A punch or a kick. The sharp, fiery pain was when Asmodeus cut him, and the-

Dean cried out in pain as he was kicked to the side again, the chains jerked painfully on his fur and skin. He couldn't see where the attacks were coming from, only that they _were_ coming and he-

Asmodeus sliced open his ribs, the gash running sharp and long.

The crowd was loud now, their cheers echoing off the walls and pounding Dean's ears. He felt like cowering in a tight ball, felt like crying and throwing up. It _hurt_ , there was too much, he was going to suffocate-

Pain exploded again. Dean whimpered as his head snapped back and hit the pole and he went to the ground. The chain around his neck was short enough that he choked, unable to fully rest his body on the ground. He was forced to get up again, crying out as his injuries were aggravated.

Asmodeus was circling, giving the crowd a real show. Dean whipped his head side to side, trying to pinpoint the Alpha. The crowd's rising roar made it impossible to hear, and their stamping feet ruined any vibration. Dean was well and truly blind, his every sense blocked and useless. 

More pain came from behind, then from the side, over and over again. Dean wondered when it would end, if they would notice if he passed out and choked himself to death on the chain. It was a very real possibility. He hadn't eaten in days, and he was exhausted.

For some reason, Dean was reminded of the blue-eyed Alpha from a few days ago. If it hadn't been for the blanket he'd given Dean, the Omega would have been sure it had all been a dream.

He had mourned as the blanket slowly lost its heavenly scent, as it got muddied and dirtied by Dean's filthy living space. And now. . . now Alastair had taken it. He'd found it and taken it, had thought Dean had stolen it from someone.

Dean was crying now.

He could feel it, feel the way his chest contracted with sobs. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he'd lost the only bit of kindness he'd been shown in years, with the exception of Ellen. Maybe it was because he would no longer be somewhat warm at night.

Or maybe it was because he'd lost the sweet, comforting scent of the Alpha.

Pain, worse than ever before, sliced through Dean's left paw. He keened, _feeling_ the bone shattering with a sharp crack. The crowd went wild.

Asmodeus was laughing. He was insane, and it didn't sound like he was going to stop any time soon. He was high on bloodlust, and Alastair was probably too busy collecting money to be bothered to stop the fight.

_Maybe this is how I'll die,_ Dean thought. _Maybe it can all finally be over._

He found that he welcomed the thought.

Asmodeus kicked at his broken leg, laughing with the crowd as he went down, choking and struggling as the chain dug into his throat.

Dean was blind, he couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't speak. He was dying, he knew it. There was no way out, no way to escape, no way to fight back.

Asmodeus attacked again, relentless, and Dean sobbed at the pain. He just wanted it to be over, wanted this white-hot agony to be gone. . .

The sound of the gate startled him. They usually didn't stop until he was unconscious, but maybe today they were eager to get to the actual fight. Or maybe they just wanted to let in a few more wolves to spice it up-

Hands were on his collar, his chains. They jerked him about roughly, unchaining him. The crowd was still going wild, but Dean was being unchained. Why?

He was jerked to a standing position and he sobbed in pain.

"Shut up and get moving, you Omega slut."

It was Azazel. He was dragging Dean across the sandy floor, though he hadn't untied the blindfold. Dean stumbled, trying to keep his broken leg from brushing the ground.

They hit the stairs and Dean staggered up them, being half-dragged by Azazel. As they left the staircase, Dean could feel another wolf brush past. The crowd cheered.

Asmodeus's challenger. They had cut the pre-show short today. Why? Did Alastair not want him to die? Dean whimpered at the thought, at the very notion of having to live another day-

The wind shifted, and he froze.

There it was. That amazing scent. The warm, comforting smell of honey and thunder and rain, promising safety and warmth. The blue-eyed Alpha.

The blindfold was ripped off his head, and there he was.

He was standing, arms crossed, glaring at Alastair. Though he was tall, he was still shorter than Alastair's gangling six foot two height. The other Alpha, however, had far more muscle and looked as if he could easily throw Alastair across the room. He radiated dominance and barely-restrained anger, his face set in hard stone.

Beside him, there was a wolf. She was smaller, and her scent-

_Omega._

Dean stumbled in shock, earning himself a slap from Azazel. He barely registered the pain, too busy staring at the small wolf.

She was gorgeous, her fur sleek, shiny, and the color of rich wine and redwood trees. Her body was small and compact, lean with muscle. She looked well-fed and powerful. Her silver eyes shone like liquid moonlight as she scanned the Fight Pit with barely concealed disgust.

And her _scent_ -

Dean hadn't seen many Omegas before. They preferred not to come to Purgatory, though he knew they lived in other packs. The Hellfire pack had no Omegas, only Betas to impregnate.

Dean hadn't really ever scented another Omega. He knew the basic rules of scents. Betas didn't have any scent, Alphas usually smelled like something strong or powerful or domineering, and Omegas were generally sweeter.

But this scent was amazing. Almost as pleasing as the thunderstorm and honey scent of the Alpha beside her. 

She smelled like cool, clear water, pure sunshine, and sweet wildflowers. Like a sunny meadow or a shady brook in the summertime.

Dean stumbled again, and this time he yelped in pain as Azazel slapped him again.

"Shift, you stupid slut. You're disgusting in wolf form," he snarled. Dean ducked his head and shifted, whimpering in pain as his body acclimated to the cold of the air and the loud noise of the Pit.

At his whimper, the Omega's eyes flicked over to him and narrowed. She bared her teeth slightly, and Dean ducked his head in submission, thinking the snarl was for him. He missed the fact that her silver eyes were on Azazel.

Dean could see that there were large crates of liquor being exchanged, and the blue-eyed Alpha and Alastair shook hands once. Some kind of deal, then.

But why was he being brought over?

Dean was shoved to his knees in front of the Omega and Alpha, and he flinched and ducked his head as the Omega growled softly.

_What is going on? Does Alastair want me to drag the crates back to camp? But why am I kneeling-_

"Don't know why you'd trade good whiskey for a broken whore, but it's your loss," Alastair was saying. The Omega growled softly again, and Dean whimpered quietly. She looked powerful, Omega or not. Both of them, wolf and human, looked like they could thrash Dean easily.

"We have our reasons, and you have yours," the Alpha replied calmly. His deep, rough voice made Dean shiver, and not necessarily in a bad way.

"Fine. Take it. But don't come crying to me when it dies of something stupid or collapses. It does that sometimes," Alastair said. They were talking about him. Dean flinched a little as Alastair kicked at him. "See you, slut. It's been fun."

With that, the Hellfire Pack Alpha walked away. 

_What? Where is he going? Am I being left behind? What's going on, where's Alastair going, what should I do, why is Azazel leaving too-_

The Omega was still growling, and Dean flinched away from her, terrified that she would take her anger out on him. He couldn't handle another beating, not right now-

"Shh, you're alright," a sweet voice murmured. "It's alright, little Omega. I'm not angry with you."

Dean flinched again as he realized that the Omega had become a human, a beautiful girl with hair the color of her fur and delicate, high cheekbones. She wore some sort of thin leather armor, sleek and shining, just like the rest of her.

"We need to get out of here," the Alpha growled, lightning crackling in his scent. "I'm about to start separating heads from shoulders."

"Castiel, please calm yourself," the Omega replied. "You're scaring him."

Dean indeed flinched as the Alpha knelt down beside him, at eye-level like the sweet-smelling Omega.

"I apologize," he rumbled, his scent smoothing out. The honey tone became stronger and Dean found himself relaxing, despite the screaming crowd and awful ripping noises from the Pit. The Alpha shifted a little, drawing Dean's attention back in. He kept his head tucked and his posture submissive, not wanting to aggravate either of the wolves in human form.

"We need to go, Castiel," the Omega said quietly.

"Yes, Sandy is right. Would you like to come with us?" the Alpha asked. Dean realized he was talking to him, and he flinched. The Alpha continued. "We have a place in our pack for you. You would be cared for and protected. No one would hurt you anymore, I promise."

Dean closed his eyes, the words too good to be true. Why would Alastair have sold him to someone like this? Why would he have sold him at all?

_I'm a bad Omega, I don't do things right, can't even haul water fast enough, too weak, too small, broken-_

"Can you walk, darling?" It was the Omega again. Her voice was gentle, and it prompted Dean to nod his head. Just a little. No use in appearing more broken than he already was.

"Alright. Let's get out of here," the Alpha, Castiel, said.

Dean jerked, realizing they wanted him to stand.

_But I can't-_

_I have to. I_ have _to._

He slowly put weight on his right arm, knowing his left was broken badly. He began to stand, shaking as his muscles burned with exertion. He was dizzy, felt like he was going to fall over, he was going to _vomit_ -

Dean fell back to the filthy floor of the Fight Pit, yelping as his injuries were aggravated. He curled in on himself, whimpering at the pain, expecting at least a kick.

Nothing happened.

Then strong, warm arms were sliding under his shoulders and knees, causing Dean's heart to stutter so badly he swore he was going to pass out.

"Shh, I've got you, little one." It was the Alpha. His scent comforted Dean, making the Omega slowly calm. His arms were strong and sure, holding him securely to the Alpha's warm chest.

Castiel began to walk out of the Fight Pit and Dean tucked his face into his chest as they walked, not wanting to see the jeering Alphas and Betas they passed. The Omega, Sandy, shifted into her wolf form once more, trotting at the Alpha's side.

They exited the Fight Pit, snow falling softly outside. The jeers and raucous shouts could still be heard from inside, and Dean whimpered softly. 

The Alpha's arms tightened a fraction. The Omega relaxed, soothed by the feeling of being held.

"Lucifer, I need you to take him," the Alpha was murmuring. What was his name? Dean could barely remember, his body slowly giving in to the safe warmth of the Alpha's body.

Suddenly, Dean was being shifted. He cried out in pain and fear as the heat of the Alpha's body left him.

Then he was being cradled against a different chest. It was a little bonier, a little colder, but still warm and safe. The Alpha smelled pleasant, like wind and rain, with just a hint of ash and woodsmoke.

"I've got you, Omega," the Alpha murmured. There was the sound of footsteps crunching in snow, as if someone were walking away. 

"We should go." The Omega's sweet voice drifted to Dean's ears, but he barely registered it. 

"What about Castiel?" the Alpha holding Dean asked. He was rocking gently side to side, soothing the Omega into a drowsy haze. He could barely feel his injuries anymore.

"He's coming. He has to speak to Alastair," the Omega replied.

The name caused Dean to snap back to reality. The Alpha holding him must have felt him tense, because he shushed him soothingly, rocking side to side again.

"We'll head back to camp, then. He'll be faster than us if we're in human form," the Alpha rumbled. His voice, though higher than Castiel's, was still low. It made his chest vibrate and Dean's nose tickle where he had it tucked against the fabric of the Alpha's jacket.

They began to move, but Dean stayed boneless and relaxed. He knew he should stay alert and look out for any threats, any changes in behavior that might lead to violence, but he couldn't help himself.

He hadn't had a good night of sleep in years. His body recognized that he was safe before his mind could, and it demanded that he rest.

Dean could do nothing but succumb as sleep dragged him under, sweet and dreamless for the first time in a very, very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is saved, yay. I hope this wasn't a cliffhanger of any sort. 
> 
> I'll see everyone soon. You're all amazing and incredible. I'll try to post again sometime tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone. I'm feeling better, thanks to you. Especially Taedyn and Pilot. You made my day yesterday.
> 
> Sorry for no update. Here's the newest one. It's a bit of a bridge chapter, and so are the next few. But they're filled with my signature fluff, sooooooo. . . ;)
> 
> ALSO. This is important. I altered Dean's height in this, as he had to be small to fit the story. Yes, I know Dean Winchester is not five foot seven in the actual show. I hope that doesn't cause any issues. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Five**

"Contract is binding. I need a signature," Crowley said. The short Beta was leaning against the outside of the Fight Pit, watching as Castiel read through the contract he was supposed to sign. Alastair had foregone the meeting, sending his Head Beta to interact with Castiel instead. Crowley was watching Castiel with a faked cool disinterest.

He acted nonchalant, but Castiel could tell he was excited to open the liquor.

Ellen had given them ten boxes of it, then eight more when they'd explained what they were using it for.

"That Omega comes to the Roadhouse every week. He always looks like he's on the brink of collapse, and I always worry whenever he doesn't show up on time," the Beta had confessed. "Please, if it helps, take the extra boxes."

So, with the help of Lucifer and Sandy, Castiel had hauled eighteen boxes of liquor across town to the Fight Pit, where he'd made his offer to Alastair.

The Omega for the liquor. The answer had been obvious and quick to fly from the Pack Alpha's mouth.

And now, one of his most trusted lieutenants was leaning against the side of the Fight Pit, smirking at Castiel.

"You're really a fool, you know. That Omega is broken," he said. Castiel gritted his teeth, forcing himself to keep his scent and his temper calm.

"I'm sure things can be fixed," he replied through his teeth.

"Maybe. It hasn't had a heat in a long time, so you can't use it as a very effective breeder," Crowley said as Castiel signed the contract. The Hellfire Beta sighed. "I guess it _can_ be pretty, when it's had a bath and maybe a bit to eat. Lazy thing, though, so we can spare it from food for a few days every now and then."

Castiel's vision whited out, but he stayed calm, telling himself that he just had to sign the damn paper and get out. It didn't help, however, when his hand was shaking so much he could barely write.

"You know, maybe I _did_ give you a good deal. Broken or not, it can do some pretty heavy work, if you don't mind the pathetic noises. And you don't have to feed it too much, so that's a plus-"

"Done," Castiel snarled, throwing the pen down. He glared up at Crowley, scent flaring a little in anger. The small Beta looked it over, then nodded.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Crowley said.

"I wish I could say the same," Castiel gritted out. The Beta winked at him and rolled up the contract, sticking it in his pocket. "Am I free to go?"

Crowley nodded at him, already heading for the camp and the liquor that had been hauled to it by a few miserable Betas. 

Castiel inhaled deeply, calming his scent.

Then he turned, shifted, and raced for the ridge that led to Novak territory as fast as he could.

Castiel caught up with Lucifer, Sandy, and the Omega just as they were passing under the gate archway into the camp. Castiel shifted as he came up behind them.

"How is he?" the Pack Alpha asked.

Lucifer grunted, shifting the Omega in his arms. Castiel had followed the scent of bleeding Omega all the way back to the camp, and it had his inner Alpha snarling angrily.

"He's out like a light. We need to get him to the infirmary," Castiel's brother replied.

"Sandy, you're a medic. Assessment?" Castiel asked. His chest was tight, his blood boiling. He felt. . . angry. Like he could punch something.

_What is_ wrong _with me?_

"He's losing blood," Sandy replied, nosing at the Omega's arm where it draped over his body and swayed with Lucifer's steps. "He's also very malnourished, that much I can tell."

Castiel cursed.

They made it to the Main Lodge, Castiel shouldering his way through the double doors. He could feel the eyes of the pack on him, knew they were wondering why their Pack Alpha was so upset, why he'd brought a foreign Omega into their camp.

He'd address it later.

Lucifer placed the Omega gently on an infirmary bed, watching as Sandy ran to go get some of the other medics. Castiel looked down at the Omega, rage and worry battling inside of him.

The Omega was small, which wasn't unusual for Omegas, but this one was _small._ He would probably stand about five foot seven standing up straight. But that was where it was all wrong. The Omega was _skinny_ , painfully so. Castiel could count every single one of his ribs underneath his ragged shirt, and his face was gaunt and sickly.

Sandy came back in with a few medics, her face set in that careful calm she always wore around gravely injured patients.

The injuries, Castiel could tell, were bad. It was obvious that the left arm was shattered, and some of the ribs looked wrong. Blood seeped from numerous gashes, and bruises covered almost every inch of skin Castiel could see. There was also the Omega's right knee, which looked like it'd been broken a long time ago and hadn't been taken care of properly. When Sandy went to touch it, the Omega whimpered and tensed, as if he had retained a deep-seated instinct to protect that area.

"If I ever see Alastair again," Lucifer muttered next to Castiel, "I'll kill him. Omegas. . . they aren't meant to be treated like this."

Castiel could only nod his agreement, unable to form words.

Not every pack agreed, but most treated Omegas as equals or even better. Some coveted them, thought of them as rare blessings. There was even a pack in the northern parts of the southern continent that had an Omega as their Pack Leader.

The Novak pack treated Omegas as they should be treated. They cherished and loved them, protected them and cared for them just as they would any Alpha or Beta. Sure, pheromones got in the way sometimes and demanded that an Omega submit. But for the most part, they were allowed to have their own free will.

But this. . . To torture and abuse an Omega, to use it for labor and treat it like less than a _dog_. . . That was an action Castiel deemed punishable by death. Especially now, as he took in the shaky rise and fall of the Omega's chest, as if he had to fight for oxygen itself.

_Please fight_ , he found himself praying. _Please. You must._

_I promise, you will not regret surviving. We will show you,_ I _will show you, what it means to be loved and protected._

_No one will hurt you anymore, Omega._

_I'll make sure of it._

Sandy worked tirelessly with a team of two other healers to save the Omega. He was dangerously close to death, she said.

Castiel didn't know why that affected him so deeply. Why he sat next to the bed that the now-clean and bandaged Omega slept fitfully on.

He did, though, allowing Lucifer to explain to the pack who the Omega was and why he was here. He didn't eat until Sandy forced him to, not feeling the hunger.

All he felt was. . . worry. And protectiveness. And anger, at the Hellfire pack. The emotions swirled around, fighting for control inside Castiel's mind.

He couldn't understand it. Didn't know why he cared so deeply about an Omega he had only met once.

Maybe it was his scent. Castiel hadn't caught it before, the scent too buried beneath the smells of the Hellfire pack. As the fear and pain and dirt melted away, the Omega's scent slowly became more prominent, tickling at Castiel's nose in the best and worst way.

He smelled like cinnamon and apples. Like sunshine and apple pie.

It was the best thing Castiel had ever smelled.

When he was tired and didn't have as much control over his thoughts, he allowed them to wander. He wanted to push his nose into the Omega's neck, scent him, breathe in the life force of him.

_You're being absolutely fucking ridiculous._

Castiel shook himself, hating the way his thoughts went when he didn't keep them on a tight leash. Maybe he needed to get away from this Omega.

But he didn't. He stayed by his side, night and day, for a day and a half. On the morning of the second, Castiel was rewarded for his persistence.

He was eating breakfast, sorting through the day's reports. He was still Pack Alpha, though he'd somewhat moved his workspace in here, on the bedside table of the bed next to the Omega's.

He was reading about a report on the game at the river border when the Omega stirred.

Castiel tensed, dropping the pen. He tried to look busy, but in reality, his eyes were glued on the Omega's face.

His face twisted a little in pain, but slowly, eyelids and long lashes fluttered open to reveal shocking green eyes. Castiel's breath caught in his throat. 

The Omega glanced around, still sleepy and comfortable. When his eyes inevitably landed on Castiel, they widened and his relaxed scent tinged sharp with fear.

"You're alright," Castiel said, trying to keep his deep voice steady and calm. He sent out calming pheromones, trying to soothe the Omega in a way only an Alpha could do.

It worked, somewhat. The scent of fear lessened, but the Omega still stared at him like he was a monster from the closet.

_Maybe I am, to him._

The thought made Castiel both sick and sad.

"My name is Castiel. I am the Pack Alpha of the Novak pack," he told the Omega, keeping his voice neutral and soft. He was almost whispering, but it felt loud in the quiet room. The infirmary was empty, thank the spirits.

"A-Al. . . Al. . . ," the Omega rasped, grimacing. Castiel winced, knowing who he was asking about.

"Alastair is gone, little one. He won't hurt you anymore. He. . . he traded you to our pack in exchange for supplies," Castiel told the Omega. His damning green eyes filled with tears and he sniffled. _Shit._

"Om. . . Omeg-ga?" the Omega sniffled out. It was a question, Castiel realized. He was asking for someone.

"Sandy isn't here right now. You mean the red wolf?" he asked. The little Omega nodded once. Castiel shook his head. "She's on a supply run with some of the pack. You can meet her later."

The Omega sniffled again, but the sadness and fear in his scent had died down considerably. Not for the first time, Castiel wondered how old he was. He didn't look like he could be more than twenty, and right now, he looked even younger.

The Omega looked like he was drifting back to sleep, his body exhausted just from staying awake this long.

"Omega?" Castiel asked. The sandy-haired Omega's eyes fluttered open sleepily. "What's your name? I told you mine." 

The small young man seemed to contemplate that trade. A name for a name.

"Dean," the Omega said. It was quiet, pushed out on a last breath before the exhausted creature fell back asleep. But there it was.

Dean.

When Castiel went to ask him another question, the Omega was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer for the future: I have NO IDEA what I'm doing when it comes to medical treatment/etiquette. I apologize to those of you who are looking for accuracy, as I have none. I've tried to do some research, but I'm lazy and I also have no idea what said research is talking about.
> 
> SO, long story short, I will probably have some inaccuracies and I will have to ask you to simply read and ignore. If you can't, I will happily listen to your complaints, but I might not answer them. ;)
> 
> I love you all! See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> Here's a chapter filled with sleepy Dean and a whole lot of fluff. It's kind of short, but I think you'll like it. Enjoy!

**Six**

Dean woke up.

He stayed absolutely still, trying to process the information that couldn't be true, but that his body was nonetheless telling him was a fact.

For one, he was. . . he was warm. So wonderfully, blessedly warm. His entire body was cocooned in a safe bubble of warmth, something thick and soft and heavy lying across it up until his shoulders. Even the air around his face was warm, as if wherever he was had heating.

_I must be inside. Alastair must have taken me inside. But where? The main building doesn't have heating. I don't think anywhere has heating._

_At least, not in the Hellfire camp._

Fear stole through Dean's veins, cold and sharp. He must not be there. What if he'd fucked up so badly he'd had to go to the hospital? That had only happened once, when Alastair had been angry at him and had left him in the Pit, by himself. He'd been blindfolded and bound, unable to stop the brutal attacks that had almost killed him. The end result of Alastair not stopping the fight fast enough had meant Dean either went to the hospital, or died. Apparently, the Pack Alpha had decided that Dean was worth more than he let on. The little Omega had spent three days in the hospital, unconscious for two of them.

And then, after that trip, Alastair had almost killed him again because of the cost of it. _You stupid whore! You pathetic slut! You cost me more money than you're worth! I should end you right now!_

Dean shivered. That had been one of the worst nights of his life.

But here, now. . .

Wherever he was, he felt safe. And now that he thought of it, it was quiet. Too quiet to be the hospital. The hospital was full of beeping and talking and people. Here was just silence. Comfortable silence.

Dean relaxed a little, feeling his aching body settle into the soft mattress. It was one of the softest things he'd ever lain on, if he thought about it. Far softer than the cold, frozen ground.

Dean stayed like that for a while, drifting in blissful comfort as his senses periodically came back online and then shut off again. He was thirsty as shit, and hungry too, but that wasn't new. In fact, he felt slightly less hungry than before, which meant Alastair must have fed him a little.

_Just enough to keep you with me,_ the Alpha would say with that horrible grin. _Just enough._

Dean shivered, resolving not to think of Alastair again. It ruined the feeling of comfort and safety.

There were bandages too. Dean periodically tensed and shifted his muscles, if only a little. He was sore and his wounds ached, but his right knee, for once, was blissfully numb. No throbbing aches. No sharp, shooting pain. In fact, Dean couldn't move it at all.

Soft bandages shifted sometimes when he breathed. They were tight, but not too tight, wrapped skillfully around his torso in a way so he could still breathe.

Overall, Dean felt the best he had in years. He was still hungry, but he didn't have the energy or the strength to lift his eyelids. He had a feeling the room he was in was dark anyway, a soft glow coming from the right the only light source.

Something shifted, and Dean tensed.

Someone was here. They were in this room with him. They had been the entire time.

He was suddenly painfully aware of how vulnerable he was. He couldn't move a muscle, couldn't speak or beg, couldn't even open his eyes. And suddenly, that comfortable darkness and silence became suffocating. Dean's chest ached as it rose and fell in uneven gasps.

Alastair. It had to be. And he would come over and slap Dean and tell him to open his eyes, but he couldn't, he _couldn't-_

A scent, soothing and tinged slightly with worry, washed over him. It comforted Dean in a way that scents rarely did, making the Omega inside of him relax. The scent was sweet, gentle, but underlined by powerful hints of ozone and lightning that promised safety and protection.

Dean relaxed instantly, a soft whimper finding its way out of his throat. Someone shushed him gently, and then. . . _then-_

Fingers ran gently through his hair. The Omega keened, using all of his pathetic strength to tilt his head back slightly, driven by the need for touch.

It had been so long, so _long-_

The person chuckled a little, running their fingers through his hair. Dean nearly cried at the sensation, at the gentle tugging of the strands of his now-soft and clean hair.

It had been far too long since Dean had been given this. A gentle touch, someone to say something, to soothe him when he was scared. . .

And that scent. Of honey and thunderstorms. Dean was _sure_ he'd smelled it before, _sure_ he knew where it came from.

Dark hair and thunder-blue eyes flashed through his mind and Dean's breath caught in his throat as he whined softly again.

An Alpha. The same one who'd saved him, who'd taken him away from Alastair. . .

Dean didn't realize he was crying until the Alpha shushed him gently and wiped the pad of his thumb across the wet tracks on Dean's cheeks. The Omega sniffled, pressing into the hand with as much strength as he could muster.

"I've got you, little one," a deep voice rasped. "There's no need to be scared. You're safe now, no one will hurt you. I promise."

Dean wanted to believe him, _tried_ to. And with the hand gently carding through his hair again, making him melt inside and out, it was almost easy. Almost too easy, just to give up his life and his will to this Alpha with a raspy, gorgeous voice and sweet, gentle words and touches.

When his body decided that it was tired after being conscious for so long, there was nothing Dean could do to fight the wave of sleep that overcame him.

His last sensation was of a low, deep voice rasping soothing words to him, and of gentle fingers running through his hair.

Then he fell asleep again.

The next time Dean woke up, there were two people quietly talking.

One of them, thank the spirits, was the Alpha's deep, raspy voice. The other was lighter, sweeter. Dean felt like he knew that voice, and the scent of wildflowers and sunshine that came with it.

_Omega._

Dean tried to open his eyes, tried to grasp at the strength to do so. He couldn't.

"-ucifer says that Bobby Singer can have the brace in next week. They aren't-" The Omega cut off. Dean strained to listen, still struggling to open his eyes. His eyelids felt too heavy, but if he strained, he could catch faint slivers of light. 

"Welcome back, Dean."

The sweet voice made Dean tense, despite the gentility behind the words. How did she know his name?

_What's your name? I told you mine._

He had told the Alpha. Told him his name.

_Why?_

"I'm going to give you some water, little one," the Alpha said, startling Dean with the deep rasp of his voice.

Vaguely, he wondered why he couldn't open his eyes, why he was so weak that he could barely tense his muscles. Then all thought had vanished from Dean's mind as a strong, warm arm slipped under his shoulders.

He was lifted, his head lolling weakly. A hand, far smaller and more slender, cupped the back of his neck, supporting his head. The rim of a cup was pushed to his lips.

Dean opened his mouth and drank obediently.

"Good, Dean. I know you're too tired to open your eyes, but we'll get you there, alright?" the sweet voice asked. Dean would have nodded his head if he'd had the strength. As it was, all he could do was make a small sound of agreement in the back of his throat. The Omega seemed to understand.

The water was taken once he'd finished it. Another cup was put to his lips, this time filled with a broth of some sort. Dean drank that too. Though he had felt incredibly hungry upon waking, he was surprised to find that his stomach already felt full after a few sips. It wasn't used to having anything in it, he supposed.

After finishing the broth and another cup of water, someone wiped his chin. Dean was settled back onto the impossibly soft bed. The blanket was pulled up to his chin, his hair smoothed gently out of his face.

"Get some sleep, darling," the Omega said quietly. "You're safe. Castiel and I will be here when you wake up, I promise."

And though he had no reason to believe her, nothing more to go on than a few kind words and gestures that could have easily been faked, Dean found himself trusting the Omega. He found his body slipping back into unconsciousness, exhausted from being awake for so long.

He succumbed to unconsciousness without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay? Nay? What did you think?
> 
> I'll try to post regularly. As it is, my brother and I are going to be doing a virtual marathon of video games this week, as we are on break and have no school. That also means more writing, so as long as we aren't killed by a random Giganotosaurus in Ark: Survival, everything will be okay. ;)
> 
> See you all soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. How are you? Good, I hope. If you're not, I hope your day gets better. :)
> 
> I have another chapter! I hope you liiiiiike it. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Seven**

Castiel was angry. After yet another conversation with the elders about the _same damn thing_ , he was ready to either punch something or flip a table.

He did neither, instead heading for what had become his usual spot these past few days.

The Main Lodge. More specifically, the infirmary.

Dean was the only patient there at the time.

Castiel entered the room, heading straight for the bed with the resting Omega. The second Dean's scent hit his nose, the Alpha relaxed. He sat down in his usual chair, sighing with unhappiness.

The elders were getting restless. With the Hellfire pack beginning to show signs of activity and the Winchester pack getting bold with their territory borders, it was more important than ever that Castiel have a mate, and therefore, an heir. The Novak pack needed a Pack Omega, and Castiel had yet to deliver. When his father, Chuck, had died in a war the past winter, the pack had mourned. By Chuck's decree, Castiel had become the new Pack Alpha. He also, coincidentally, was the only one of his siblings to not take a mate or appear remotely interested in doing so.

That was the fact that the elders had shoved in his face unceremoniously at their mandatory meeting that morning. Castiel had badly wanted to punch them, but he knew that would have _not_ been received well.

Instead, he'd kept his temper calm and waited until he was here, enveloped by the soothing scent of relaxed Omega. Dean always managed to calm Castiel down, no matter how bad his day had been.

It scared the Alpha, if he was being honest. How someone he hadn't even met could have such an effect on him. Dean hadn't said more than three words to him, yet Castiel went to him every time he was feeling remotely upset.

It was something to do with his scent. Now that the scents of Alastair, the Hellfire pack, and Dean's own fear and pain had been washed away, Castiel could scent the Omega whenever he entered the room.

And what a scent it was.

Something warm and sweet. Apples and cinnamon, with a hint of baking bread and sunshine. Dean smelled like an apple pie on a sunny day, and the scent crawled into Castiel's heart and settled there, making itself at home.

Today, Castiel allowed himself to lean forward, only slightly. He brushed the tip of his nose against the bedspread, the blanket that covered the Omega's fragile body. He allowed himself to inhale, to scent the Omega in the only acceptable way.

Eyes closed in partial bliss and partial disgust in himself, Castiel sat back. The scent of Dean was intoxicating, calming the pacing and snarling of the Alpha wolf inside of him.

Castiel opened his eyes and found sleepy green ones staring back at him.

Too surprised to be embarrassed at being caught, Castiel blinked. 

The Omega blinked back.

"You're awake," Castiel breathed. The Omega only blinked again, unable to respond. Castiel jerked, realizing he needed to call Sandy. He pressed the button on the bedside table, knowing her watch would buzz and alert her that she was needed in the infirmary.

Then he turned to the still-sleepy Omega.

"Do you remember where you are?"

Dean only looked at him, blinking at him. Castiel realized too late that he was being stupid. Of course the Omega couldn't answer him.

"My apologies. I forgot," Castiel conceded. "How about this? Blink once if the answer to a question is yes, twice if it's no, and three times if it's something you don't know."

Dean blinked once.

Castiel smiled at him. "Good. Now, do you remember where you are?"

The Omega hesitated. Castiel could sense that he was getting nervous, tense. His relaxed, sleepy scent was dissolving to something more worried and anxious. The Alpha sent out soothing pheromones on his scent.

Dean blinked three times.

"You're at my camp," Castiel replied, knowing the Omega needed to be reassured. "The Novak pack's home. You're safe, I promise."

He opened his mouth to say more, but at that moment, Sandy came bursting into the room.

She stopped in the doorway and beamed at them both. "Hello, Dean! Castiel, nice to see you."

"Good to see you, Sandy," Castiel replied, smiling at her. Dean relaxed a little, his Omega instincts no doubt telling him he was safer in the presence of another Omega.

"Well, look who woke up," Sandy observed, beaming at Dean. She bustled forward, her clipboard and supply box in her hands. Dean blinked at her, his scent smoothing out. Sandy reached his bedside, her movements slowing so she didn't startle him. "How are you feeling?"

"Yes or no answers, Sandy," Castiel supplied. "One blink is yes, two is no, three is unknown."

Sandy laughed. "Sounds good. Are you feeling good?" she asked Dean. 

The Omega hesitated, then blinked once.

Sandy smiled at him. "Perfect."

She proceeded to gently push at certain areas and ask questions, writing the answers down on her clipboard. Dean answered, his scent staying semi-relaxed. Castiel stayed quiet, not wanting to scare him.

Sandy insisted that Dean drink water and some more of her nutrition-broth, which Castiel couldn't fathom the recipe of.

"You're healing well, Dean. I think your body's self-imposed coma is over now," Sandy said. She smiled at him. "You should be able to wake up regularly now."

The Omega blinked once, as if he were agreeing.

"Does that mean he'll gain some strength back?" Castiel asked. He was eager to hear the Omega's voice, to see him smile, to get to know every bit of his personality.

_What am I_ thinking?

Castiel didn't allow the self-annoyance to show in his scent or his face. Sandy frowned, looking down at the clipboard.

"Well, we'll probably have to run some more tests. If you continue to rest, you should be feeling better in no time," Sandy said, winking at Dean. 

The Omega blinked once at her, as if in agreement again. 

Castiel was tempted to ask some more questions, but he could see the Omega's eyes drooping again. Sandy forced him to drink some sort of antibiotic drink, then smoothed his hair gently out of his face, smiling softly. "Get some sleep, dear."

Dean seemed all too happy to oblige. Before Castiel could think to ask any more questions or make any more observations, the Omega's eyes were sliding shut.

In moments, he was asleep.

Sandy watched him for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Your scents are compatible," she finally said, looking at Castiel.

The Alpha tensed. "And?"

"Usually scents and personalities match up."

"I barely know him."

Sandy shrugged. "Lucifer tells me how many times you come in here. Dean's like a sedative for you. You haven't snapped anyone's head off in a whole week."

"That's a new record," Castiel said dryly.

Sandy raised her eyebrows. "You think I'm joking around."

The Alpha sighed, looking at the sleeping Omega on the bed. "No. I know you mean it."

Sandy sighed, patting his shoulder affectionately as she began to scribble some more notes onto her clipboard. "Good. Because I _do_ mean it. And that matters. Now leave. I need to attend to my patient."

"Yes, ma'am," Castiel replied.

Sandy smacked him on the shoulder. "Go."

Castiel stood, looking at her seriously. "Thank you, Sandy. You. . . you saved him."

Sandy looked down at Dean, sighing. "We're not out of the woods yet. But yes, he's come a long way."

"We've still a long way to go?" Castiel asked.

Sandy just gave him a look. And in her silver eyes, Castiel knew the answer. Knew it, and was fine with it.

Because for some reason, he knew that he would follow this Omega wherever he went. Down whatever path, for as long as it took.

He wondered what that meant. And why instead of fear, he only felt anticipation.

Taking one last breath of the Omega's incredible scent, Castiel got up and left the infirmary, feeling lighter than he had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? The fluff will continue, but Dean will probably be up and about in the next few chapters. I'm trying to figure out just how to incorporate Sam into the story too, so if you're waiting for him, he's coming. ;)
> 
> See you all soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack! I have another chapter for you!
> 
> This one is chock-full of fluff, which I think you'll like. I'm going to do more plot next chapter, I promise.
> 
> For now, FLUFF!
> 
> :) Enjoy!

**Eight**

The next time Dean woke up, Sandy was fiddling with something in her metal box. Outside the large, wall-to-wall window opposite Dean's bed, sunlight streamed in brilliant shafts of gold. It lit the room with gentle light.

"Well hello, Dean. Welcome back to the land of the living," Sandy said from beside the bed. She winked at Dean when he flicked his eyes over to her.

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but his throat was too dry to form noises. Sandy grabbed the bottle of water on the bedside table.

"I'm going to help you sit up. Do you think you can stay sitting up if I let go?" Sandy asked.

Dean blinked once. _Yes._

Sandy beamed at him and helped him sit up, her slender arms deceptively strong as she lifted the top half of his body.

"Alright. Here, have some water," Sandy said. She helped him drink about half the bottle before she set it down on the table again. "Are you feeling good or bad? Once for good, twice for bad."

Dean blinked three times. _I don't know._

Sandy laughed. "You don't _know?_ How do you not know, silly Omega?" 

Dean squinted slightly at her, searching for any trace of anger or annoyance. But there was none. Just. . . joy and happiness. Sandy seemed like nothing but pure sunshine.

Dean didn't know what to make of it.

"Alright. I'm going to do a checkup," the Omega in question was saying. She proceeded to check on Dean's pupils, his breathing, heartbeat, and other things. Dean looked away when she unwrapped his bandages, but not before he could glimpse what lay underneath.

Painfully thin ribs. Ghostly white skin. And brutal, dark purple and blue bruises.

"This is good! Great!" Sandy said, startling Dean. He frowned at her, blinking three times. _I don't know._

She nodded as if she understood. "I know it looks bad, but it looked a whole lot worse five days ago. You're healing up nicely, Dean. Soon you should be able to get up and walk around," the Omega told him.

Dean frowned, wondering how he could ask if he could talk.

Tentatively, he shifted his right arm. It moved without much pain, just some twinging at his elbow. Dean gritted his teeth at the strain as he lifted his right arm and tapped at his throat. He was exhausted just from that small movement alone.

Sandy seemed to understand, even as she grabbed his hand and gently laid his arm back on the bed. "Talking? You tore your vocal chords pretty good. But if you let them rest for a few more days, you should be able to speak just fine."

Dean blinked once. _Yes._

He was still frowning, frustrated that he couldn't say much more than yes and no. There was also some weird feeling in his chest, a strange hollowness that almost. . . ached.

What was that from?

For some reason, the image of dark hair and blue eyes flashed through Dean's mind. He shoved that thought away before it could fully form.

Once again, Sandy seemed to read what Dean was thinking off his face. She laughed again, a bright, happy sound. "Castiel is out right now, but he'll be coming back. Do you want to talk to him?"

Did he?

Did Dean really want to talk to Castiel? The Alpha had been nothing but kind, but Dean had been taught in more ways than one that Alphas could never be trusted. They may seem nice, but they were acting. And once they got an Omega relaxed, they would take what they wanted and leave the Omega to die.

At least, that was what Dean's experience had been like. The only Alphas he had ever known had sold him or made him their slave with the threat of brutal rape and punishment hanging over his head.

Feeling sick, Dean realized that Sandy was still waiting for an answer.

Did he want to talk to Castiel? Yes. Yes, but every one of Dean's survival instincts told him no. Castiel was still an Alpha, and a powerful one at that.

So Dean considered. And he blinked twice.

_No._

A few days later, Dean wanted to eat his words. Or his. . . blinks?

It didn't matter. What _did_ matter was the fact that Sandy must have told Castiel that he didn't want to see him, because he hadn't seen the Alpha since. Dean had even taken to staring out the window on the far wall, desperately watching for Castiel.

The window gave him a pretty good view of the left side of the camp. It looked straight down a sort of street with neat little cabins lined up on each side. Pups played outside all day, making up funny-looking games and wrestling in the dirt. Wolves in various human and canine forms walked around, going about their camp life. But Dean didn't see Castiel once.

He didn't know why it affected him so deeply. Why his Omega whined in pain and loneliness. Why his very skin ached in an almost physical sense for. . . _something._

Sandy noticed, of course. She asked him periodically why he looked so down. Dean always responded with two blinks. _No._

She didn't buy his rejection. Not one bit. But she was kind enough not to push, though it was obvious the cause of Dean's mini-depression when Castiel finally did show up.

That was a big day for Dean. And if Sandy noticed the way the Omega perked up the second the Alpha walked through the door, she didn't comment. Just smiled at him.

"You ready to try some walking?"

Dean blinked once, paused, then blinked once again, very hard. Sandy laughed. _Yes. Yes. Yes._

"Alright." She eyed Castiel knowingly, then looked back to Dean. "Well, if the Pack Alpha has decided to come, he'd better do some work, I think. Castiel, will you help Dean?"

The Alpha gave her a warning look. But as he turned to look at Dean, his eyes softened. "Of course. If he wants me to."

Sandy handed Dean a cup of water. "You can try speaking too, if you'd like."

The Omega drank excitedly, trying not to dribble water down his chin. He was able to at least drink by himself, which was a relief. He wasn't sure he wanted Castiel to see him being fed water and broth again, though he didn't know why.

"Yes," Dean rasped when he was done with the water. His voice was rough and scratchy, horrific. But it was there. And the smile Castiel gave him was worth the way his throat stung painfully.

"Alright. Dean, do you want to try to kick your legs over?" Sandy asked.

Dean tensed, suddenly realizing. His knee. It was crippled. He would make a fool of himself, especially when he was so weak. He could barely walk normal anyway.

Suddenly, the Omega wasn't sure he wanted to try walking. But the look Castiel and Sandy were giving him, the hopeful, excited look. . . He couldn't let them down.

_I have to at least try. Maybe they won't think I'm so useless that they'll throw me out. I have to try._

_Even if they're going to be disgusted._

The idea of Sandy and Castiel being disgusted in him hurt Dean's heart. He made up his mind and shifted his legs, pulling the blanket back with his right arm. His left forearm was still in a thick cast.

Dean pulled his legs to the side, wincing as his right knee came into view, and-

And. . .

What was _that?_

He looked up to find Sandy beaming at him, Castiel looking on with some sort of fond amusement in his eyes.

"What's. . . that?" Dean rasped at the gleeful Omega.

"A knee brace. Straight from Bobby Singer. He made it specially for you, after we told him what happened," she said, practically bouncing up and down. Dean stared at her. Without meaning to, he blinked three times. _I don't know._ Sandy smiled. "I fixed the bone grating and set the ligaments back in place. This brace will help support your LCL, Dean. You can walk again."

Dean stared at her again.

Then a strange urge came over him. His face pulled into a strange contortion. Distantly, Dean realized he was smiling. Smiling for the first time in years.

And Castiel was smiling back. There was real joy on the Alpha's face, as if Dean's happiness genuinely made him happy too.

Dean looked down at the simple yet sturdy metal working that wound around the joint of his right leg. When he bent his knee, the brace bent with him, whirring just slightly as the gears spun.

"Try it out," Sandy urged quietly.

Dean shifted his weight forward, setting his feet down on the cold tile of the infirmary floor. Castiel stepped forward, into his space. His hands came out, ready for if Dean fell.

The Omega fought the flush rising to his face and pushed off the bed, putting his full weight on his feet for the first time in weeks.

He wished it could have been glorious. He wished he could have raised his arms above his head and shouted, a feeling of independence and freedom rushing through him. Instead, all he felt was shaky weakness. Then he was collapsing to the floor.

Almost.

Powerful arms caught him, causing Dean to grunt in pain at the sudden movement. His ribs were still tender, but it was better than falling face-first onto the floor.

As the little Omega looked up and found storm-blue eyes inches from his, he reflected that he liked this alternative _a lot_ better.

"I've got you," Castiel said quietly. It wasn't really necessary, but the warm breath ghosting across Dean's lips had a flush rising to the Omega's face faster than he could stop it.

Castiel helped Dean rise to his feet again. The blush stayed on Dean's face as he realized all he was wearing a worn T-shirt and shorts. 

_What is wrong with me? I'm acting like a teenage girl. Get yourself together, Dean._

Dean's brace whirred as he straightened, a comfortable pressure against his knee. He pressed his hands onto Castiel's forearms, slowly taking more weight on his feet.

His knees buckled again, but Castiel kept a hold on him. The Alpha's body was warm, radiating comforting heat. Though his hands were firm on Dean's upper arms, they were gentle too.

Slowly, the Omega took more and more weight on his own feet. Finally, Castiel released his arms and stepped back half a step, allowing Dean to stand on his own.

He looked up at Sandy and beamed at her.

She laughed, clapping. Castiel was grinning too, his eyes crinkling with happiness. Dean didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful.

Before he could reprimand himself for even _thinking_ that word, his knees buckled and Castiel had to catch him again.

"Alright, I think that's enough for one day," Sandy said.

"No," Dean rasped. "Walk. You. . . promised."

"Dean, your body is probably at it's limit today," Sandy replied.

"Please," Dean forced out. "Please."

Sandy sighed, looking to Castiel. The Alpha gave her a beseeching look and the Omega gave in with a sigh. "Fine. But only to the other side of the bed."

That was enough for Dean. He grabbed one of Castiel's strong forearms and tentatively took a step, wincing as he shifted the weight on his feet.

"Dean-"

Castiel turned his head and cut Sandy off with a glare, something Dean was grateful for. He took another step, then another, his brain remembering how his legs were supposed to work, how his muscles clenched and unclenched to make him move.

Panting lightly, Dean made the first turn.

"Good. One more," Castiel murmured. When Dean looked to him, he didn't know if the Alpha knew he'd said anything. But the praise made Dean's chest warm, his smile turning stupid with its intensity.

The Omega pressed into the Alpha's side slightly as his right knee buckled, the brace clicking as the gears worked to keep straight.

"Careful," Sandy said from behind them.

Dean was panting now, though he'd only walked ten feet. His forehead was damp with perspiration, and he was sure he looked red-faced and awful.

But he was _standing._ Walking. And he was clutching onto Castiel of all people.

"You're doing good, Dean," Castiel said. Dean's Omega sat up and howled in pleasure at the praise.

He took the last few steps around the corner of the bed, then a few more. Happily, Dean collapsed onto the side of the bed. Sandy breathed a sigh of relief, an indulgent smile on her face.

"You're a stubborn one," she said. Castiel smiled at Dean, looking pleased. Dean breathed out a sigh of relief and contentment, still smiling.

Sandy insisted that he drink another few cupfuls of water and some more nutritional broth. Dean finished it when she requested, though by the time he was finished with the third water he was exhausted. His eyelids felt like they weighed a million pounds.

"Get some sleep, Dean," Sandy said. She looked meaningfully at Castiel and said something, but Dean couldn't catch what she'd said. It sounded as if the Pack Alpha and the healer were hundreds of miles away underwater.

He closed his eyes, succumbing to their heaviness. A hand, too large and callused to be Sandy's, ran through his hair. Unconsciously, Dean's Omega purred happily.

He pushed his head into the hand with the last scraps of his strength, smiling softly in sleep.

Then the Omega drifted off into unconsciousness, the scent of content Alpha lulling him into deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay! I hope you liked it.
> 
> I might not post for a few days. I'm working on the next few chapters, and I want them to be the best quality for you. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I have the next few chapters laid out, so hopefully I should be back to posting at normal times.
> 
> This chapter clears a lot of things up. I hope you enjoy it, even though it's really short. There isn't much fluff, but there will be in the next few chapters after that. Enjoy!

**Nine**

The weeks wore on.

Pack life ebbed and flowed. Meetings were had, births and matings celebrated, deaths mourned. The Hellfire pack led an unsuccessful raid on the Winchester pack in an underhanded dead-of-night raid, which was good for the Novak pack in two ways. One, it meant that the Hellfire pack was out of commission for a good few months. And two, it drove the Winchesters to consider an alliance with the Novaks.

Dean got better. He was able to walk whole lengths of the Main Lodge without trouble now, his strength increasing with every passing day. He'd still require extensive training and physical therapy, but it was more than he'd been able to do before. 

Castiel found that his presence was welcome in the infirmary more often, and Dean seemed to be more relaxed around him. Never as relaxed as he was around Sandy, and Castiel was never alone with him, but it was still progress.

Naturally, it only took one thing to make it all go to shit.

Castiel was sitting with Dean, simply talking to him. He found he liked to tell the Omega about his day, to ask him what he'd seen and read. Lucifer had thought to bring in a stack of books for the Omega, and Dean had looked ready to jump out of bed and hug the Alpha. Castiel had felt both happy and incredibly jealous, which was ridiculous.

Sandy was across the infirmary, tending to two pups who'd contracted a violent case of stomach flu. The red-headed one was good company when she was awake, according to Dean.

After a few minutes of easy conversation, Castiel knew it was time to ask the question that had been nagging at him for a while. It wasn't going to be well-received, but he had to know. If only to satisfy his own morbid curiosity. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked.

The Omega looked to him. The Alpha twitched nervously. The question wasn't going to be easy, but it was necessary.

Still, he hated to take that scent of relaxation, that look of contentment, away.

Sighing, Castiel pressed on with the question.

"You weren't born in the Hellfire pack, were you?" he asked.

Dean tensed, looking away. "No."

As Dean's body had healed, his voice had too. Castiel had been delighted to find that Dean had a soothing, surprisingly deep rumble. His voice had a faint lilt to it, an accent that Castiel couldn't quiet place.

"How did you became enslaved to them?" Castiel asked.

Dean sighed, looking down at his hands. "I. . . I was sold to Alastair when I was ten years old. My father didn't want an Omega son," he said quietly. "It was easier to pretend it hadn't happened and to sell me to pay off debts."

Rage, sudden and fierce, flooded Castiel's veins. It took everything in him to keep it hidden so he didn't spook the sad Omega before him. There was still more to learn.

"Did you. . . Do you remember who your father was?" Castiel asked quietly. Dean sighed.

"Yes. John Winchester, of the Singer pack."

Castiel stilled.

_John Winchester. Dean is John Winchester's son. Spirits, this just got complicated._

"Dean. . . The Winchester pack broke away from the Singer pack eight years ago. Your father. . . Your father is the Pack Alpha," Castiel replied.

Dean's eyes went wide, shock filling his scent. It was so sharp that Sandy looked over from where she was tending the pups, giving Castiel a warning look.

"Sam," Dean choked out. "My little brother. Is he. . . Is he-"

"He's alive," Castiel reassured. "He's the. . . He's the Heir."

"He's an Alpha?" Dean sounded relieved and. . . proud? He had an almost-smile on his face. "Sammy's an Alpha? Of course he is."

Castiel had been almost certain that Dean would have been bitter. Cold. But he seemed proud that his little brother had taken what should have been his place in the Winchester pack. _Just another layer to Dean's incredible personality_ , Castiel realized, shaking his head in wonder.

"I'm going to speak with them tomorrow. They're thinking of an alliance with us," Castiel said, almost as if he were just realizing it. "Your brother is coming. Would you like to meet him?"

Dean blinked at Castiel, his eyes wide. "I. . . Could I _do_ that? You. . . You would let me?"

Castiel smiled sadly. Dean still had trouble believing that Castiel would allow him to do or say certain things. It made Castiel angry at Alastair, at how controlling he must have been.

"Of course. You're allowed to do whatever you want, Dean. Within reason, of course, the boundaries of which Gabriel and Lucifer are constantly pushing," Castiel conceded. 

Dean laughed at that.

That was the other thing. As Dean's body healed, his mind did too. Castiel had nearly fallen out of his chair when he'd first heard the Omega laugh at something Gabriel had said the first time he'd visited. Dean's laugh was beautiful, something that made Castiel's Alpha sit up and howl for something he could never have, but could still dream of.

"When does he arrive?"

The question snapped Castiel out of his thoughts. The Alpha blinked, thinking for a moment. "Noon tomorrow. Sam is coming with a small group of representatives from the Winchester pack."

Dean's smile faltered for a moment, uncertainty leaking into his scent. "Oh. Maybe. . . Maybe I shouldn't go, then."

"Why?" Castiel asked, frowning.

"My dad. . . My dad kicked me out for a reason," Dean said quietly. "I'm a disgrace to him. He sent me to Alastair with the intention of never seeing me again."

"Why? What's so wrong about having an Omega son?" Castiel asked, momentarily stunned by the stupidity of John Winchester.

"I just. . . he would only want to see me if I'd made something with my life. My dad. . . he wasn't the easiest to live with, but I know he wouldn't have wanted me to be treated the way I was in the Hellfire pack. He intended for Alastair to mate me and for me to become Pack Omega," Dean said.

"Alastair. . . Alastair didn't ever mate you, right?" Castiel asked, carefully keeping his voice level. Something like rage crashed through his veins. It _had_ to be rage, because if it wasn't anger. . . then it was jealousy. And Castiel had absolutely _no_ right to be jealous.

"He never mated me, no," Dean said. There was a tang of bitterness in his scent, his words. "I stopped having heats after I presented. I guess my Omega wolf didn't feel safe enough. He quickly realized I wasn't worth the time and just made me his slave instead of his bitch. In a way, I'm grateful."

Castiel shook his head, momentarily blindsided by the amount of cruelty this little Omega had been put through. He'd have to ask Sandy later, but he wasn't sure it was healthy for an Omega to not have a heat for that long.

"So. . . To face your father, you'd have to be mated," Castiel hedged.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, somewhat. I'd be content to never see him again, but if you wanted to use our relationship to benefit the pack, I could speak to him. I'm not sure it would yield much, though. I'm sorry."

As Dean spoke, his scent got sadder and sadder. Castiel jerked, realizing he should have seen this coming. "No! I wasn't intending to use your relationship like that at all, Dean. If you don't want to speak to him, then that's fine. I won't force you to do anything."

Dean stared at Castiel for a moment. His eyes were slightly wider than normal, his apple pie scent tinged with awe. The Alpha shifted self-consciously on the chair he sat on.

"What?"

"Nothing," Dean said quietly. "I just. . . I forget how incredible you are sometimes. How incredible this pack is."

Castiel blushed then. It colored his entire face and ears, and his scent tinged with embarrassment, causing Dean to start laughing again. Castiel thought it was worth the embarrassment to see Dean laugh.

"Well, I can make sure you get to speak with Sam tomorrow," Castiel said. "But I can't guarantee how he will handle that information."

"I know," Dean said, his laughter dying. There was something uncertain on his face. "I don't either. I hope. . . I hope he's. . ." The Omega trailed off, but Castiel knew what he meant. _I hope he's not like our father._ "I hope he's accepting."

"I do too," Castiel said quietly. Though it wouldn't directly affect the pack, it would still hurt Castiel like a physical wound to see Dean sad. It never ceased to amaze him, how this Omega affected him with the smallest things.

"Thanks for telling me, Cas. I. . . I appreciate that," Dean said softly. He smiled, a small, tentative smile at the Pack Alpha. Castiel practically melted.

"Of course. Get some rest, Dean," he said. Dean nodded, still smiling at him.

Castiel sighed, groaning as he stood. His muscles were sore from training, and all he wanted to do was curl up in a soft bed and go to sleep. But there was one more thing to do.

"Sandy? Can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked as he said goodbye to Dean. The Omega, finishing tending to the sick pups, nodded.

"Just give me one second. I'll meet you in your office," she said.

Castiel headed for his office, plopping down with a tired sigh in his chair. A few moments later, the healer entered. Her silver eyes were curious.

"What did you want to speak with me about, Alpha Castiel?"

"Dean has recently told me that he hasn't had a heat since he presented," Castiel said. "Is that. . . unhealthy?"

Sandy frowned. "No. Not if it was natural. It's just. . . an Omega only goes into heat if their body feels safe and secure enough to do so. Heats can be triggered by different things, but if the Omega doesn't feel fundamentally safe, they won't follow their cycle at all."

"Okay," Castiel breathed out, feeling at least comforted by the fact that Dean wasn't being hurt in some way. "Okay. Thank you."

"Of course," Sandy said. She hesitated, then looked him in the eyes, a sort of fierce intensity behind her silver irises. "If you ever have any more questions about. . . about Omegas in general, just tell me."

Castiel looked at her for a second, read her intentions.

Then he looked to the desk in front of him and nodded.

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have been asking for Sam. Well. . . Here you go. He's coming. I just hope I can write him to your standards. I have trouble with his character. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll post some more soon. See you tomorrow! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, wonderful people!
> 
> I have another chapter. Sam is in this one, so I think you'll like it. ;)
> 
> I hope he's written well enough. I'm kind of worried. I don't want him to seem OOC.
> 
> Alright, enjoy!

**Ten**

Dean hardly got any sleep that night. When morning came, it saw him bouncing anxiously in the bed.

"Someone's excited," Sandy remarked. She helped him get dressed in acceptable clothes, brush his hair, and eat some sort of a breakfast before he demanded she stop mothering him and help him get out of bed.

He looked with distaste at the cane she held out to him. It was necessary, as Castiel wasn't always going to be there to catch him if he fell. But that didn't stop the Omega from hating it with his entire being.

"Just take it, Dean," Sandy huffed, pushing it into his hands. The Omega grumbled and took it, putting his weight on the sturdy stick of wood. 

Castiel appeared in the doorway. "The Winchester pack delegation is arriving," he informed them.

Dean's heart stuttered, worry suddenly flooding him. What if Sam didn't recognize him? What if he _hated_ him? What if-

"Come. You'll be alright, Dean." Castiel was suddenly right next to Dean. His scent was soothing, calming something in Dean's chest. He took a steadying breath, nodding.

"Be careful," Sandy said quietly.

Dean limped out of the infirmary, his steps stuttering but steady beside Castiel's smooth ones. Together, Alpha and Omega exited the Main Lodge.

Dean had been outside the Main Lodge three other times. He was always amazed by how much he enjoyed the snow when he wasn't freezing his ass off, and he loved the sun. But today, his eyes were on the group of five standing at the far side of the path-like street that led between the cabins of the Novak camp.

Dean limped alongside Castiel as they neared, his heart picking up speed again. He forced his scent to remain neutral, his face carefully blank.

Then he saw him.

Sam was huge. He stood easily six foot four, possibly taller. His shoulders were broad and muscular, his stance screaming _Alpha._ Even if he hadn't already known Sam's subgender, Dean could have easily guessed. Still, the Alpha had changed a lot since they had been pups.

In fact, Dean didn't think he'd have recognized Sam if it weren't for his scent. That unique smell of leather, old books, and the evergreen forest hadn't left his little brother, though the years had changed them.

Sam, apparently recognized him too.

As they neared, the Alpha's hard, don't-fuck-with-me face broke and something awed and amazed shone through.

"Dean?"

Dean smiled at his little brother, unsure why his throat was suddenly tight and his eyes were hot. "Heya, Sammy," he croaked.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Sam was halfway across the clearing and Dean was being picked up off his feet, crushed against a massive, happy Alpha.

Distantly, he heard Castiel growl in warning next to them.

"Sorry," Sam breathed, setting Dean down again. Dean laughed, the sound joyous. 

"Sorry? I haven't seen you in years, Sammy! You're. . . You're huge!" he exclaimed.

"And you're. . . almost the same size. If anything, you've lost weight," Sam said, looking Dean up and down for the first time. His hazel eyes took in the brace and the cane, and his excited scent changed to something wary and protective. He narrowed his eyes at Castiel. "Did you do that?"

"No, Sam. He. . . He saved me," Dean said. Sam turned to Dean, eyes disbelieving.

For a moment, tense silence filled the clearing.

Then Castiel sighed. "It seems we have a lot more to talk about than the recent Hellfire attack. Would you like to come inside?"

An hour later, Castiel had taken the delegates from the Winchester pack aside and talked through their alliance. Sam and Dean had caught each other up as best they could, both still giddy with their reunion.

"Dad. . . He sent you to _that_ asshole? If I'd known what he'd done, I would have-" Sam cut off, rage clear in his scent and the lines of his body. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"Don't be. I. . . I got out, after all," Dean said, a tad softly.

"Not unharmed," Sam said, looking pointedly at Dean's knee.

"No. But in one piece," Dean said quietly.

Sam nodded, heaving a big sigh. "And for that, I'm glad."

There was a moment of silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, just. . . thoughtful. Finally, Dean asked about the Hellfire pack's attack. Sam snorted at the very idea.

"It wasn't even a real attack. Half of them were shitfaced anyway. We ran them off without much trouble. The only injury was from a pup who'd tripped over his own feet and cut himself with a knife."

"That's good," Dean said, relieved. "But. . . why are you here?"

Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, Dad figured that since the Novaks and the Winchesters both border the Hellfire pack almost completely, having that kind of pressure on both borders would lead to them becoming more subdued. It's stupid, because they've never poised much of a threat anyhow," the Alpha said.

"But it brought you here," Dean said quietly.

"Yes. And I'm grateful for that too," his younger brother said honestly.

"So now what?" Dean asked.

It was a loaded question. Sam tensed, looking away and out the window. Castiel had lent them his office so they could speak in private while he negotiated with the other delegates. The window in the wall allowed for a stunning view of the mountains and the forest where they lived.

"I don't know, Dean. Dad. . . He won't be happy that you're not in the Hellfire pack anymore," Sam said.

"Why?" Dean asked, momentarily angry. "He signed off any possibilities of him being in control of what I do ten years ago."

"I know," Sam said, sighing. "But he. . . He probably sees it as a business transaction. Like, an insurance against any attacks in the future."

"He wanted me there to keep them subdued?" Dean asked, a horrible feeling suddenly filling his chest. Of course. Because it wouldn't make sense to attack the birth pack of your Pack Omega. But. . . But Dean had failed in that regard. And his family had suffered for it.

"Maybe. But all I know is he. . . he doesn't want to see you again. Doesn't talk about you," Sam said. Though his voice was gentle, the words still burned. Dean couldn't breathe properly, couldn't make his chest rise and fall like normal.

_It's all my fault._

_Spirits, I'm a failure. Just like Alastair always said._

Before he could do something _really_ stupid and break down in tears, Castiel entered the room. Dean had never been happier to see someone in his life.

"Your pack is getting ready to depart," Castiel told Sam.

"Thank you," Sam said, standing. Dean stood with him, his legs a little unsteady. Castiel's sharp blue eyes caught the wobbliness. He moved to stand beside Dean, his scent comforting the Omega in that way of his.

"I appreciate your pack's cooperation," Castiel told Sam.

"Yes. And. . . thank you for saving my brother," Sam said. He glanced at Dean one last time, regret filling his hazel eyes. "Dean. . . I think the only way Dad would let you come home is if you. . . If you were mated, he may consider it. You know how he is."

And though Castiel bristled at the words, Dean just nodded. "I know. Thanks, Sammy."

Sam nodded, still looking regretful. He pulled Dean into a hug, his chest broad and warm. "Of course. It was good to see you, Dean."

"You too."

With a final nod of thanks, Sam ducked out of the office and followed the Winchester delegates who were making their way across the camp grounds.

Dean's knees buckled and he collapsed into the chair behind him.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, though they both knew what a ridiculous question that was.

"Y-Yeah," Dean said, putting his face in his hands. He sighed shakily. "I guess. . . I guess it's just shocking. The only way I can go back is to mate someone."

Castiel knelt down beside him, gently taking Dean's hands from his face. There was an unreadable expression on his face. "Then we'll find you a mate. There's a lot of single Alphas in this camp. You'll find someone. Then you can go home," the Alpha said.

Dean gave him a watery smile. "Really?"

"Of course."

For a moment, Dean was sure he wanted to kiss the Alpha, as ridiculous as that idea was. With the afternoon sun coming through the window, gilding the edges of Castiel's hair golden and setting his eyes glowing, the Omega was sure he was the most beautiful Alpha in the world.

_He said we'd find someone. But what if. . . What if the Alpha I want. . ._

_What if he's right in front of me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I think I've rewritten Sam's character three times already, so I hope he's okay. And don't worry, that won't be the last you see of him. He may not appear any time soon, but he'll show up, I promise. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! The sun has come out for the first time in weeks, so I'm going to be spending time with my little bro. I'll see you tomorrow! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME FLUFF FOR YOU. ;) ENJOY.

**Eleven**

Castiel hated himself.

Hated the promise he'd made.

Hated this whole predicament.

He hated his feelings, his inner Alpha wolf, his _biology_ , which told him that Dean was _perfect_.

Because watching the Omega interact with the pack was something he wanted to see for the rest of his life. Watching other Alphas look at him with curious interest made him want to kill something. And he'd _promised_ , said that he would find the Omega a _mate._

He was so fucking stupid.

But Dean was important. So, so much more important than Castiel's stupid lo-stupid _crush_. His happiness was worth five of Castiel's whole being. And the way he'd looked at Sam, the way he'd looked at his old pack. . .

He wouldn't be happy here, in the Novak pack. No matter how badly Castiel wanted him to stay.

So he needed to find a mate. Needed to find a way for Dean's asshole father to accept him.

And he would.

Even if it killed him.

Dean left the infirmary and was moved into a cabin of his own. Castiel had pulled some strings and arranged for him to have it all to himself, figuring that though the Omega was friendly with the pack, he still needed space to himself.

The face the Omega made when he entered the cabin was enough to brighten Castiel's mood for an entire day.

After Castiel and Sandy had convinced him that _yes, Dean, this entire cabin is for you_ , they helped him move his belongings into the cabin. Lucifer had gone out with Gabriel and bought some clothes and books for Dean, and thankfully, neither wolf had gotten anything too crazy. In fact, considering how the two normally were, the sparkly pink headband was pretty laid back. Dean had put it on with a laugh.

The Omega was wearing a flannel and some jeans today, and Castiel couldn't stop staring at the way the jeans hugged his ass at breakfast. It made him feel even worse, to know that he was lusting after Dean of all people, but he couldn't help himself.

After breakfast, Castiel found he had no obligations for the rest of the day.

Naturally, his feet carried him to Dean's cabin.

He knocked, though he hated himself for doing so. Dean answered the door with a bright smile on his face. It only got brighter when he saw Castiel.

"Hi, Cas. Can I help you?" Dean asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk," Castiel said, ignoring the way his heart did happy cartwheels when Dean called him 'Cas'.

"A walk? Where?" Dean asked. He didn't sound wary, just curious.

Castiel smiled. "You'll have to see. I think you'll like it."

"Okay. Give me a second, I'll be right out," Dean said.

Castiel nodded, ignoring the way his inner Alpha was prepared to wait all day. Hell, he'd wait a fucking lifetime for Dean.

_You're a disgusting pervert,_ Castiel told himself. _And you're not going to help anyone with those feelings._

He set his face back into careful neutrality when Dean opened the door again, looking fantastic in a blue Henley and jeans.

"Ready?" Castiel asked, wincing at how choked he sounded.

"Yep." Dean practically skipped down the steps to stand next to Castiel, his eyes bright. Castiel smiled at him, momentarily amazed by the beauty of the Omega before him.

He had been through such darkness, such pain and suffering and hate, and yet. . . Yet, he could smile so bright. And what a smile it was.

"Let's go," Castiel said quietly, still amazed by how incredible Dean was. 

Green eyes sparkling as he took in the clear day, Dean started off next to Castiel.

They walked through the trees, heading for the river. The winter was turning to spring, and today was an unusually warm day. It was comfortable, the air holding just a hint of the chill it usually took in the winter months. Everywhere they looked, green buds and ferns poked from the fresh earth. Birds, awoken from their winter nap by the sun, flitted through the tree branches above them.

Dean smiled, his green eyes eating up the forest around them. When they passed under a patch of sunlight, Castiel couldn't stop himself from looking over and admiring the Omega.

The sun gilded the edges of his hair golden. It sparkled across his slowly-tanning skin, highlighting the dusting of freckles across his nose and cheekbones. And his _eyes_. . .

They were like sunlight through the graceful seaweed, floating in the current. Like fresh grass and summer sunshine, the flecks of gold standing out like precious metal in a riverbed. Castiel could lose himself in those eyes.

He focused on where they were heading, mentally reprimanding himself for allowing those kinds of thoughts into his head.

All inner turmoil dimmed when he heard the first sounds of the roaring.

Dean's ears, slightly more sensitive, heard it first. He frowned, cocking his head to the side. "What's that?"

Castiel heard it too, and he picked up their pace, grinning. "You'll see."

As they got closer, the roaring became more intense. Castiel made the last twenty yards by himself. He turned, realizing that Dean wasn't next to him.

The Omega had hung back, fear in his eyes. Realizing that Dean had no idea what was going on, Castiel went back for him.

"It's okay, Dean," he said, raising his voice to be heard over the sound of the river.

"What-What is it?" Dean asked, his voice small and scared.

Without thinking, Castiel took his hand. "You'll be okay. Just come and see. You'll like it, I promise."

Dean swallowed, his hand tightening in Castiel's.

Without giving his inner Alpha time to preen itself at that small victory, Castiel tugged Dean forward. They made it the last twenty yards, coming out of the edge of the forest.

Castiel saw more than heard the faint "Whoa," that emerged from Dean's lips.

The waterfall was truly awe-inspiring. Massive cliffs dropped, giving way to a three-hundred foot drop and the rest of the river far below. From here, the lake the river flowed to could be seen. Roaring white rapids led straight over the edge of the cliff, creating a ruckus the likes of which Castiel had never heard rivaled anywhere else.

"This is incredible!" Dean shouted over the noise.

"I told you you'd like it!" Castiel shouted back.

The Omega laughed, looking up at the sky. Castiel found himself staring, just for a moment. Awe filled his chest, drowning out the sound of the river for a moment. The sight of Dean laughing, looking up to the spring sky, made his heart hurt for something he couldn't name.

_Can't name? Or don't want to?_

Shutting down those thoughts, Castiel watched as Dean bent down to pick something up off the ground. He realized they were still holding hands.

_Shit._

Castiel wondered how he could take his hand from Dean's without embarrassing the Omega. The predicament wasn't helped by the fact that he didn't _want_ to take his hand away. . .

Castiel forgot all rational thought as Dean released a handful of newly fallen green leaves from his hand, laughing as they fluttering away on the wind, shaping the currents of the wind in their green arcs. His smile made all of Castiel's worries melt away.

They stayed by the waterfall for hours, shouting at each other over the roaring noise until they were both so hoarse they couldn't talk. Dean threw several more handfuls of leaves, never ceasing to be delighted by the way they fluttered away on the wind.

Castiel could have stayed there forever, laughing and shouting with the gleeful Omega. Dean loved the sun, turning his face up to the sky every so often.

Castiel took that as an opportunity to gawk openly, amazed by the graceful column of Dean's neck, the sharpness of his cheekbones, the way the sunlight danced off his tan skin.

He always made sure to look away before Dean back to him.

The Alpha could have stayed there the entire time, watching the light and life play across the Omega's face. But the sun set at some point, and they had to head back to the camp before the forest became too dark to navigate.

It was only on the walk back, when Dean had tripped a little and jerked on Castiel's arm, that the Alpha noticed they hadn't released hands once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? :)
> 
> I wanted to give a special shoutout to Jenniy for their frankly horrifying suggestions on how to punish Alastair and John, Pilot for their continued support, angelsrdvd_64 for being with me since day one, and Taedyn for being so incredibly sweet and supportive. You all are amazing. And if I didn't shout you out, know that you're still incredible and appreciated!
> 
> I'll see you all soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> This chapter is sort of sad. :( I'm sorry. I promise the next one will be fantastic. I hope you enjoy it a little, at least. :)

**Twelve**

Dean felt the happiest he had in his entire life.

Every morning, he ate breakfast with the pack. The afternoons, he trained with Lucifer or Michael, working to be stronger and faster. Whenever Castiel had free time, the Alpha used it to show Dean the different parts of the territory. 

Those times were Dean's favorite. The quiet hours spent with the Pack Alpha, talking and laughing and smiling. Though Dean knew it was impossible, he also knew it didn't hurt to dream. To watch the Alpha when he wasn't looking.

Of course, when Dean was at his happiest, something had to come along and fuck it all up.

It came in the form of a backache the morning of one of the first official days of spring. The backache quickly turned into full-body aches. Then cramps.

When Dean collapsed at lunch, unable to stay conscious through the pain anymore, Sandy was called in. She took one look at Dean's pallid, sweating form and declared that he was going into heat.

That was probably the worst news Dean could have received.

He couldn't stop the tears that built in his eyes when Sandy told him what was happening. She looked sympathetic, her hand on his knee.

"It's okay, Dean. It's a natural thing," she said.

"I know. I'm just. . . just scared," Dean said quietly.

"I know, darling. I know. But. . . You've got to go through with this. It should only be for a week or so," Sandy said. She smiled kindly at Dean. "I know you're scared, dear, but it's really not that bad. And no one will hurt you here."

That last part. . .

Even though every rational part of Dean's brain told him he was safe, he couldn't quite believe it. It had been so ingrained in him for so long. . .

If he ever had a heat, he would be raped. And he would be killed.

It was that simple. And yet, here, he knew it wouldn't happen. Here, the Alphas were respectful and kept their distance, and the Betas were friendly and kind. The Omegas smiled and offered a seat beside them. Here, no one would look at him like he was a piece of meat.

Still, the old fear came back. And the thought of having a heat. . .

He couldn't suppress it. Sandy rubbed her thumb comfortingly across his knee. "Don't worry, Dean. You'll be okay. Do you. . . do you have any questions?"

Dean flinched. "I don't even know what a heat is," he said miserably. Sandy sighed, looking down.

"Well, heats are different for every Omega. Some feel the need to nest or clean. Some feel a special. . . physical need for their Alpha. I personally clean everything I can possibly reach during my heats. It drives Chris crazy," she said.

Dean managed a small smile at that. Sandy did like to have her infirmary freakishly clean. "Is that it?"

Sandy smiled. "I wish. You'll probably crave weird foods. I like deep-fried pickles and peppermint ice cream." She frowned, thinking. "You'll also want to nest, probably. I'll make sure you have plenty of blankets for that. And, of course, there's the desire for an Alpha's knot. That's. . . That's unavoidable. Luckily, it usually only lasts for the first few days. Then you'll just want to cuddle after that. At least, that's what I've heard."

Dean sighed, unsurprised that his throat was tight with emotion. He wanted to curl in a ball and cry, and he knew it wasn't just from hormones. He had been so _happy_. . .

Why did his biology have to come and fuck everything up?

"It's nothing to be afraid of, Dean. You'll feel pretty tired, and it will be hard to remember to eat and drink, but you need to do that, alright?" Sandy asked, bringing him back to the present.

Dean nodded. "Okay," he whispered.

"You'll be okay, honey. I'll get you some extra blankets and some water bottles," Sandy said, smiling kindly. "You'll be fine."

Dean wished he could believe her. He wished he didn't have a wide pit of fear in his stomach. But he couldn't help it, couldn't help the terror running through him.

Sandy got up and left to get the blankets, leaving Dean on the bed in his cabin. He knew the basics of heats, though he'd only ever had one. If he remembered right, it had lasted eight days. But that was a presentation heat, and given how long his body had gone without having one, he had no idea how long this one would last.

Sandy returned a few minutes later with supplies. She set them all down on Dean's bed, smiling at him. "I'll make sure everyone leaves you alone for a few days, alright? I may check in on you a few times."

"Okay," Dean said quietly.

"If you ever need something, just call," Sandy said, placing one of those buttons on the bedside table. They were connected to her wristband and alerted her every time the button was pushed.

"Thanks, Sandy," Dean whispered.

"Of course. It's going to be okay, Dean," Sandy reassured. She gave him one last smile, standing and checking that he had everything.

Then she opened the door and left.

Dean was alone.

The cabin was quiet, the sounds of pups playing outside muffled by the practically soundproof walls. Sunlight streamed through the windows, slanted in the late afternoon hours.

Sniffling with tears he didn't remember summoning, Dean stood and went through the supplies. At the bottom of the box, there was a fake knot. He looked away, blushing bright red at the thought of using it.

Sighing, Dean put the box down and curled up in a ball on his mattress.

It was going to be a long week.

Dean was woken in the middle of the night.

He sat up, wide awake, and frowned. Something didn't feel right. He felt like shouting, screaming, and crying at the same time. He was frustrated about _something_ , and he couldn't figure out how to fix it.

But. . .

He _could_ start with that pile of blankets.

Dean frowned at his bed. It would never do. Despite how luxurious the mattress was, it wasn't nearly big enough. He dragged the sheets off, then used the blankets and pillows Sandy had snagged to create a mound of bedding on the floor.

Panting lightly from the heat of the room and the heaving around of heavy blankets, Dean went to work.

He didn't really know what he was going for. He didn't even know what sort of pattern he was following. All he knew was that this felt _right_ , and putting that blanket there wasn't exactly correct, and that pillow needed to be adjusted.

Before long, there was a large nest built up on the floor of the cabin. Dean finished with a few more pillows and crawled in, his throat vibrating. Distantly, Dean realized he was purring, but he didn't really care about that. All he cared about was the fact that he was warm and comfortable.

At least, for now.

Dean drifted off into a light doze, waking only to go to the bathroom.

When he woke next, it was early morning. There was something wrong with his ass. It felt. . . wet. And slimy.

Distantly, Dean realized this was slick, and he would probably be thinking some very interesting thoughts soon. The Omega whined softly, shifting around. He couldn't get comfortable. It felt like his skin was itching, crawling, like he needed something to anchor him and he was adrift without it.

Whimpering softly, Dean shifted onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillows. They smelled wrong, like apple pie and sweet cinnamon. They smelled like _him_ , and there was even a faint trace of Sandy's wildflower and clear water scent. It was wrong.

He wanted honey and ozone, thunder and lightning. He wanted _Cas._

_You can't have him_ , a voice in his head sneered. _He's the Pack Alpha. He has no time for whiny Omegas and their pathetic needs._

Sniffling, Dean curled into a tight ball. When the tears came, he didn't fight them.

He cried until the need he had begun to feel became unbearable. Then he pulled out the fake knot Sandy had put in the supply box and used it to the best of his ability, too caught up in his heat to really feel embarrassed about what he was doing. He even sobbed Castiel's name when he came, something he would reprimand himself savagely for later.

But for the time being, he was too caught up in waves of fever and need to really care.

With an exhausted sigh, Dean settled in for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean. :(
> 
> It will get better in the next chapter. If you haven't already noticed, I tend to switch perspectives every chapter, so the next one is from Castiel's point of view. ;)
> 
> See you all soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Happy (or not) Monday morning. :(
> 
> If you're sad about the start of the week, I have another chapter to help cheer you up! It's crammed with fluff. ;)
> 
> I hope you like it!

**Thirteen**

Sandy found Castiel moping in his office a few days after Dean had collapsed in the lunch room. She hadn't allowed him to go see the Omega after that, a fact that the Alpha was thoroughly pouting over.

"I need to speak to you."

"About what?" he asked grumpily. Sandy sighed.

"You know I haven't let you see Dean in a few days, right?" she asked. Castiel snorted.

"Oh, I know. You haven't even told me if he's okay," he growled.

"I have told you he's okay. Cas, he's. . . Dean's in heat," Sandy said.

Castiel stilled. 

The air in the office crackled with energy. "You didn't tell me this?"

"No."

"Why?" The word was more of a statement than a question. Sandy sighed, looking sheepishly at the ground.

"It wasn't that I didn't think you could control yourself. It's just. . . Castiel, you're impulsive sometimes."

Castiel stared at her. "Sandy. Never, in my two years of leading this pack, have you ever withheld information from me. I know I may not be as mature as my brothers, but our father thought I was the best choice for Heir, and by the spirits, I am going to do my best. But I can't fix things when you don't tell me about them," he said.

"You couldn't have fixed this," Sandy protested, flushing with embarrassment.

"I'll make the decisions about my pack, thank you," Castiel said curtly. Sandy winced, nodding.

"I know. That was. . . it was overstepping my bounds. But Alpha Castiel, he needs you."

Castiel snorted. "No, he doesn't. I can't do that to him." Never mind that the words made his heart skip a beat, despite the fact that he was a horrible person for it. Sandy shook her head.

"His heat. . . It's past the. . . the physical need point," she said. "He's in the clingy and cuddly stage. And I feel bad for leaving him all alone in his cabin. He's. . . I can't give him what he needs. He needs an Alpha."

"I can't do that to him," Castiel said, though he hated the words. "I can't. It will hurt his trust in me. I can't risk that."

Sandy frowned at him. "Well, the hurt he's feeling right now is pretty bad too. You wouldn't be violating his personal space, Alpha Castiel."

"That's _exactly_ what I would be doing," Castiel growled.

Sandy sighed, standing. "Fine. I'll ask Lucifer. He'll probably do it."

She turned to leave. "Wait."

The word was more snarl than voice. A small smile graced Sandy's lips, unseen by Castiel because of the way her back faced him.

She turned, expectant.

"I'll do it. What does he need?" Castiel asked, his voice gruff.

Sandy gave him a knowing look. "You'll have to ask him yourself."

Castiel had cursed himself for a fool a thousand times by the time he'd reached Dean's cabin.

All conscious thought flew from his mind as he stepped up to Dean's door.

The scent of Omega in heat, blocked mostly by the thick cabin walls, had Castiel's Alpha howling in eagerness.

_Wait, you idiot. You can't just rush in. You're thinking with your knot, and that will lead to someone getting hurt._

Taking a deep breath, Castiel cleared his mind. He had to get in the right headspace.

He knocked on the door.

A whimper sounded from inside. "Go away, Sandy."

It sounded like Dean had been crying. The image of the Omega crying by himself in his cabin gave Castiel the courage to speak up. "Dean? Dean. . . It's Castiel," he said through the door.

A sniffle. "What do you want?"

Castiel chuckled softly. "I want to come in and see you. Sandy recommended it," he said.

There was a muttered "Of course she did," before some shuffling.

Castiel waited. The lock on the door clicked, but the door itself didn't open. He took that as an invitation to enter and slowly opened the door.

The scent of sweet apple pie and sunshine smacked Castiel in the face. He had to keep a tight leash on his control so he didn't growl aloud.

He looked around and found Dean in the corner, watching him warily.

Castiel closed the door gently behind him and held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture. "Hello, Dean."

Dean swallowed, not saying anything. He looked slightly afraid, so Castiel dug through his memory reserves. He tried to remember what calmed the Omega down.

Toeing off his shoes, Castiel stepped slowly into the room.

"I'm here for you," he told the Omega. "What do you want to do?"

Dean sniffled a little, still watching him like he was a bomb that could go off at any moment.

When the Omega didn't respond, Castiel glanced around. He could see that the water and food stores were virtually untouched, which automatically set off the warning bells in his head.

_I can't. . . I can't do this as a normal human. I have to let my Alpha take the lead. Just a little bit._

So Castiel loosened the leash on his inner wolf. He allowed his instincts to take over. Just a little.

_Alright. Think like a wolf. Omegas. . . Omegas don't like to be in control. They're naturally submissive. Especially now. Okay. I can work with that._

"Dean?" Dean's head snapped up, his green eyes holding a tint of fear. Castiel pushed out soothing pheromones, trying to calm the frightened Omega. "Dean, I need you to-Dean, go sit in your nest," he commanded, remembering halfway through that he had to be a little bit commanding.

The Omega responded immediately, uncurling from his ball in the corner so he could stagger over to the nest. It was an adorable little nest, Castiel realized. He wanted to sit in it, maybe curled up around Dean, but he knew he had to wait.

_Patience,_ he told his wolf.

"I'm going to hand you some water and food. I want you to eat all of it," Castiel said.

Dean sniffled again, but his eyes were clearer as he nodded. Castiel grabbed some trail mix and a granola bar and handed it to Dean, along with a bottle of water.

The Omega obediently accepted the water and food, beginning to eat the second Castiel gave it to him.

"May I enter your nest?" Castiel asked. He knew nests were important to Omegas.

Dean nodded, shuffling to the side so Castiel could sit in it too. The Alpha carefully maneuvered himself down so he didn't upset any blankets or pillows, knowing how particular Omegas could be.

He'd put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants for this very reason. He sat down beside Dean, allowing the Omega to relax at the warmth of his closeness.

For a few minutes, the only sounds were of Dean eating and drinking water. After a little while, the Omega began to slow down.

Dean managed to drink most of the water and eat the granola bar and half the trail mix before he stopped. Castiel didn't notice at first, too busy drinking in his sweet scent from afar.

But when that scent became tinged with sadness and fear, Castiel's head snapped up.

Dean was crying again.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Castiel asked, the pet name slipping out before he could stop it.

"F-Full, Alpha," Dean sniffled. "No more. 'M sorry."

Castiel smiled gently, taking the unfinished trail mix and water. "That's alright. You did good."

The Omega instantly became happier at the praise."Really?" Dean asked quietly, blushing.

Castiel chuckled, ruffling the Omega's hair playfully. "Of course. Now, how about I read you a book?"

"Okay," Dean said in an almost-whisper.

Castiel pulled out a random book from the stack on Dean's bedside table, reaching up and out of the nest to grab it. When he'd snagged the book, he leaned back against a pillow.

"Alright. Ready?" he asked.

To Castiel's utter amazement, Dean shifted forward and pressed himself into Castiel's side, snuggling into his chest with a sigh of contentment.

"Yes."

Castiel laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of Dean's head without thinking. The Omega purred happily, his whole body vibrating with pleasure.

Castiel put an arm around the Omega, tucking him into his body, and opened the book. "Liz knew it was going to be a bad day the second her foot slipped. Suddenly, she found herself. . . "

He hadn't even made it halfway through the first page before Dean fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that made you happier if you were sad about Monday. I know I am. Sorry if it seemed a little short. :(
> 
> I will see you all soon! You're amazing! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you're having a good afternoon/morning/evening/midnight-hour. And if you're up past eleven, sleep is important. ;)
> 
> I have another chapter for you. It's got some fluff, and something else. . . (Still not smut, I'm sorry. I'm practicing, but it's still really weird for me).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

**Fourteen**

Dean sighed in contentment.

He was warm, comfortable, and happy. Everything felt so _right_. As if all the right pieces of the universe had fitted together at all the right times.

He inhaled, smiling to himself at the honey and apple pie scents that went so well together. The thunder and ozone complimented the sweet smells, overbearing and yet underlying at the same time.

Dean suddenly became aware that the pillow he was laying his face on was _vibrating_. It was alive. Moving. He had fallen asleep with his head against someone's chest. And the Alpha it belonged to was. . . purring?

Castiel was asleep. Dean blinked as he looked up at the Alpha, eyes wide with awe. Castiel was so _beautiful._

His slightly chapped lips were parted, revealing a sliver of white teeth. His black hair was more tousled than ever, and his ocean blue eyes were shut. He looked peaceful and content.

_Why is he here? Oh, right. Sandy._

Dean had to remember to give her a hug when he finally finished this heat. Speaking of which. . .

Dean frowned, wondering if he was still in heat. He definitely didn't feel normal, but he didn't feel needy and desperate like before. He just felt. . . sleepy.

Dean didn't want to move. He just wanted to sit here forever, cuddled up against Castiel. The Alpha was warm and comfortable, his scent content and happy. The sugar-sweet honey scent soothed Dean's Omega, making it purr happily in its boneless heap in his chest. Dean couldn't remember a time his Omega had ever been happier.

Too soon, Castiel snorted and shifted around, his ocean blue eyes flicking open. Dean tensed a little, wondering if he was welcome in the Alpha's arms. Would Castiel push him away?

But the Alpha merely squeezed him tighter to his body, making the Omega purr in contentment. Dean felt like goo, his body molded perfectly to Castiel's side.

"What would you like to do?" Castiel asked.

Dean thought for a moment, frowning. He hated the choice. He'd much rather have Castiel just tell him what to do. But the Alpha wanted him to make a decision, and Dean couldn't think, couldn't even come up with a single possibility. His mind was completely blank.

Panic in the form of hot tears began to form. Dean sniffled a little, knowing he was pathetic, struggling to come up with an answer to the Alpha's question. Castiel wanted an answer, he was waiting-

"Shh, you don't have to decide, sweetheart. It's okay, I forgot. I'm sorry," Castiel said, running a hand through Dean's hair. The movement was soothing and gentle, causing Dean to stop crying and relax into a puddle of goo again. "Good Omega. You don't have to choose, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm going to give you some water and some food, and I want you to eat it, okay?"

Dean sniffled and nodded. _That_ , he could do.

When Castiel handed him a pre-made sandwich and a bottle of water, however, the Omega tensed up again. The Alpha ran a soothing hand up and down his back. "You don't have to eat it all, Dean. As much as you can, though."

Dean relaxed and nodded, purring happily as Castiel settled back into the nest. The Omega curled into his side again, eating the sandwich in small bites. He managed to finish it, something he was surprised at. The bottle of water was gone soon too.

"Good, Dean. You're such a good Omega. My good boy," Castiel praised, chuckling when the Omega squeaked in pleasure. The Alpha petted him gently, smiling affectionately at him. "You look adorable when you blush, sweetheart."

Dean snuggled into the Alpha, content and so happy he felt like he was going to explode.

_Maybe heats aren't so bad,_ the Omega thought, looking up at Castiel. _At least, as long as Cas is here._

Closing his eyes, Dean promptly fell asleep on the Alpha.

The last two days of Dean's heat were spent sleeping, cuddling, and reading. Dean found himself devouring any and all chocolate, something Castiel thought was hilarious.

And after his heat was finished, after he woke up curled like an octopus against Castiel, the Alpha was fine with it. He helped Dean clean up his cabin, then said a gracious goodbye. 

The next few days, Dean went back to life in the camp as normal. It almost hurt, how normal it was. Heats were nothing new in the Novak pack, and Castiel acted as if nothing had happened.

Yeah, actually. Now that Dean admitted it, it _did_ hurt.

And maybe that was stupid. Maybe he shouldn't feel so sad that the Alpha didn't want to acknowledge the fact that they had spent four days together cuddling and sharing affection.

But. . . But Dean did. He wanted more of that. He wanted to wake up to Castiel every morning.

Which was stupid, because the Pack Alpha seemed dead set on finding him a mate and sending him home. That made Dean sad. He didn't. . . He didn't want to go home. Sure, seeing Sam was fun. But he didn't want to face his father or his old pack. Didn't want to leave this beautiful paradise in the woods.

He was. . . happy here. Dean was happy waking up to the sounds of birds in the morning, happy to train with Lucifer and Gabriel in the afternoon. He was happy to smile and laugh with the pack at mealtimes, happy to see the pups playing in the streets between the cabins. 

Dean felt safe here. He felt like he was home.

It was too bad that home was on the other side of Hellfire land. At least, that was where Castiel wanted him. And if the Pack Alpha wanted him to go back to the Winchesters, then Dean would go without a fight. He found that, more and more these days, he would do anything for the dark-haired Alpha.

Dean was too shy to share how he really felt. He didn't feel like he was worth enough for the affections of Castiel. So he said nothing.

And the days wore on.

Winter turned fully to spring. Flowers bloomed, copious amounts of rain fell, and the forest bloomed with life again. As time passed, Dean settled in more with pack life.

Of course, when everything was going so well, it only took one thing for everything to go to shit.

Dean had been assigned by Sandy to go Purgatory with Lucifer and a small pup named Jack. He'd been adopted by Lucifer and Michael a few years back, and he was the happiest bundle of fur Dean had ever laid eyes on. They left one bright spring afternoon, Jack bouncing through the forest all the way to town.

"What do we need again?" Lucifer asked, eyeing the wolves and humans alike that walked up and down the filthy streets of Purgatory as they entered the town.

"Bandages and alcohol," Dean said, frowning a little as he tried to remember. "Rubbing alcohol."

"I knew the differentiation," Lucifer said wryly. He used his pale, sandy tail to direct Jack away from a particularly muddy patch of the street, which the pup had been furtively drifting toward.

"Alright. I think we can go to Andrea's Store for that," Dean said. Lucifer cleared his throat, glancing sideways at Dean. The Omega frowned. "What?"

"It's just. . . well, kiddo, Andrea's Store is on the other side of town."

"And?"

"We'd have to pass the Fight Pit to get there," Lucifer said.

Dean stilled. His walking became robotic, jerky, and Jack whined a little at the change in the content atmosphere.

"That's fine," Dean said, his voice tight and flat. "Let's just get the supplies."

Lucifer looked at him worriedly, but he nodded.

They progressed through the town, Jack blinking with wide eyes at the different sights and smells they passed.

When they got onto a familiar street, the air around them tensed.

Dean swallowed and continued walking, knowing that Lucifer was watching him closely.

"You can just stay at the other end of the street with Jack," the Alpha offered. "I can-"

"No."

Lucifer opened his mouth to argue, thought better of it, and nodded, tucking Jack closer to him with his tail as they neared the Fight Pit.

It was still in full swing, the shouts and laughter ringing down the filthy street. Dean's chest tightened, the old fear running through his veins. He swallowed thickly, shoving it down.

_Think of something else. Think of something else. Anything else. Not about chains. Or blood. Or fear._

Dean closed his eyes, trying to imagine he was somewhere else, even as he walked down the street with Lucifer at his side.

_Think of. . . Of Castiel. Think of Castiel._

Dean swallowed, imagining the dark-haired, blue-eyed Alpha. His sweet honey and lightning scent. The thundering rumble of his deep voice.

And when the shouts became the loudest, when the barks and roars from inside made Dean's chest shake with their intensity, the image of the Alpha by his side kept him from bolting in fear.

Soon, the noise was fading behind them. A soft whimper at Dean's side had him opening his eyes. He looked down at Jack, shivering in between him and Lucifer.

"What's the matter, pup?" Dean asked, his voice surprisingly steady.

"Didn't smell good," Jack whimpered.

Dean brushed his sandy, light-brown tail along the pup's back. Lucifer made a soothing rumbling noise. It soothed the pup, but Dean's Omega calmed too. "You're alright, pup," Lucifer said. "Let's get some groceries."

They took the long way through town so they didn't have to go past the Fight Pit again. In hindsight, it was probably one of the worst things they could have done.

That was only obvious when they were trotting along a back street, Jack happily carrying a bag with bandages and some rubbing alcohol in his sharp little teeth. They'd taken longer than usual speaking to Andrea and Benny at the store, and the sky was darkening by the time they reached the end of the road.

"Do you hear that?" Dean asked, ears flicking upward.

Lucifer frowned. "Nope."

But a few seconds later, the Alpha's ears flicked and he frowned. "Now I do. What is it?"

Dean swallowed, glancing behind them. Only darkening shadows met his sharp green eyes. "I don't know."

"Sounds like Alpha-Daddy walking," Jack piped up, his words muffled.

Dean frowned. Now that he thought of it, it _did_ sound like footsteps.

He paused, looking behind them again. Nothing but an empty dirt road.

As they reached the end of the street, Dean tensed. Lucifer's head shot up, and he growled, his hackles suddenly rising. 

"Jack, run," Lucifer growled. "Dean, you go with him."

"No. They're after me," Dean said, suddenly horribly certain.

"Jack, _run!_ " Lucifer snarled.

Jack, though obviously terrified, was a well-behaved pup. He turned and tried to listen to what Lucifer had said. The little pup didn't make it five steps before he slammed into the hulking Alphas who had slunk out of the shadows in front of them.

With a gulp, Jack looked up at the wolf he'd slammed into.

"Hello again, Dean," Alastair said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot. As much as I like fluff, I like cliffhangers too. ;)
> 
> I'll see you all soooooon! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! As promised, I have the next chapter. ;)
> 
> You're going to like this one, I can tell. It's got plenty of protective!Castiel.
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who's been commenting! You all really made my day yesterday. I love hearing from you, even if you're yelling at me because of the cliffhanger. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Fifteen**

Castiel was helping Anna cook dinner when Gabriel burst into the kitchen.

"Castiel, come _now._ "

Castiel frowned, wondering if this was a joke. But the panicked scent of the Beta was enough to tell him that this wasn't a prank.

He ran out of the kitchen, shifting into his much-faster wolf form. He sprinted past Gabriel to the gates and found Michael comforting a sobbing Jack. There was a shining bruise on the side of the pup's face.

"What the hell is happening?" Castiel demanded, skidding to a stop.

"A-Alpha Castiel! Alpha C-Castiel, it's the b-bad Alpha, he hurt m-me and k-killed Daddy," Jack sobbed.

"What?" Castiel demanded.

Michael looked up at Castiel, eyes flaring with Alpha rage. "He's saying that a bad Alpha hurt Dean and killed Lucifer," he said. 

"Fuck," Castiel breathed. 

"D-Dean k-killed the bad Alphas, b-but there were more and they m-made Daddy go to sleep!" Jack wailed. He was sobbing, his tiny body shaking with fear. Alpha protectiveness and rage flashed through Castiel.

"What do we do?" Gabriel asked, barely contained panic in his voice.

Castiel took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He had to think fast.

_Dean is in danger. Dean is in danger. Dean is in danger._

Panic morphed into honed rage. Castiel's breathing calmed. He knew what he had to do.

"Gabriel, you stay with Jack. Go get Sandy and tell her to follow us to Purgatory. Michael, come with me."

With that, the Pack Alpha turned and sprinted into the trees.

He could bet he knew who the 'bad Alpha' was. 

_Alastair._

He'd come for Dean at last, whether he meant to hurt him or steal him back. And if he'd killed Lucifer, if he'd even laid a hand on the other Alpha, he knew Michael would never be the same. Whatever had happened, it would affect the entire Novak pack.

Michael was leaping and bounding at Castiel's side, the two wolves hurtling through the trees at a dead sprint. They raced through the forest, panting in the darkening twilight.

The thinning trees and dreary gray buildings of Purgatory couldn't come into view fast enough. By now, Castiel was following a barely-there trail of Jack's terrified scent, where this little pup had run through the trees. He didn't know how long it had taken him to get to the camp, but they couldn't afford to waste any more precious seconds.

The sound of an Omega in pain was almost welcome as Castiel and Michael neared the back streets of the town. At least. . . At least it meant that Dean was still there. Still breathing.

Though it went against Castiel's every instinct, he slowed his pace, brushing his tail across Michael's snout warningly as he did. The other wolf snarled in impatience and anger, but Castiel urged him into a painfully slow crouching crawl.

They neared the corner of one of the houses, peeking into the alley.

The first thing Castiel saw was the pale, near-white wolf lying on its side a few feet away. There was a gash on its head and its eyes were closed, but its chest was rising and falling. Castiel could feel Michael nearly collapse with relief.

Farther down the alley, a tall man was watching two wolves tear apart another.

Rage, fierce and white hot, flooded Castiel's veins. Before he even knew what he was doing, Castiel had burst from their spying place and was racing across the dirt street.

A gunshot sounded. Something pinged the dirt next to Castiel's foot, but he paid it no mind as he leaped.

One of the wolves waiting in the shadows intercepted the Alpha before he could tear Alastair's throat out, sending them both crashing to the ground.

Castiel huffed out a breath, surprised. He remembered this wolf. He'd been attacking Dean that day in the Fight Pit when they'd rescued the Omega.

Hatred coursed through Castiel's blood. He lashed out, his paws catching on the wolf's snout and tearing chunks of flesh free. Another gunshot sounded, and something whizzed by Castiel's head.

The wolf who'd been hurting Dean released him, leaping past Castiel. Michael had joined the battle. The two wolves he'd sensed watching the street a few yards away leaped into the fray, nearly taking Castiel down again as he ripped the first wolf's throat out.

When he'd finished off the other two, Castiel whirled and found Alastair pointing the gun at his skull, his gray eyes fiery with rage.

"You bastard. You can't seem to mind your own business," the Pack Alpha snarled. Behind them, Michael finished off the wolf he'd been fighting, killing it with a snarling bark of rage.

Castiel snarled back. "And you can't seem to stop touching what isn't yours."  
Alastair roared. He squeezed the trigger, and before Castiel could get out of the way, he fired.

Time slowed. The sound rang out in the air, followed by Michael's shout of panic.

Castiel tried to run. He tried to leap out of the way.

But his body wouldn't move.

He could only watch.

Because as Alastair made to pull the trigger, the bloody heap of bruised Omega beside him moved.

Alastair cried out in surprise as Dean leaped into the air, smacking him to the side. The shot went wide, bouncing off of the rooftops to the left. As they crashed to the ground, Alastair was already shouting.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Another shot rang out, and all rational thought left Castiel's mind.

He surged forward, smacking the gun out of Alastair's hand, leaping over Dean's fallen body. His jaws clamped down on the soft flesh of Alastair's throat, causing the Alpha to scream in pain.

That scream quickly became a gurgle as Castiel clamped down, tearing at the veins in the man's neck. With a snarl of rage, Castiel whipped his head to the side, flinging Alastair's body into the window of a nearby abandoned store. Blood flew in a crimson arc, the Alpha's body shattering the glass.

Castiel left him to squirm and gurgle on the broken glass, knowing that the painful death was something long deserved. Besides, he had more pressing matters to worry about.

As the Pack Alpha turned, he saw Michael crouched down in the middle of the bodies of the Hellfire pack wolves. He was pressing his hands to the gunshot wound that leaked blood all over Dean's body, the Omega's chest barely rising and falling.

Panic, real and crushing and unrelenting, smashed through Castiel.

"No, no, no, _no!_ Dean!" Castiel roared.

He skidded to a stop in front of his brother and the Omega, tears rising hot and fast in his eyes. Castiel pressed his hands to the wound on Dean's chest, struggling to help stop the bleeding.

He was babbling, stuttering, _confessing._ He didn't care that Michael was right there, didn't care that he was talking out loud, didn't care that Dean couldn't hear him. Suddenly, it was so, so important. Suddenly, Castiel was sure he would _die_ if he didn't tell his Omega that he loved him.

"Dean, Dean _please_. Dean open your eyes. Dean, listen to me. Dean open your eyes. _Please_ , sweetheart. Come on, open those beautiful green eyes. Please, Dean, I'm begging you. Please, please, please-"

Small but strong hands shoved him to the side. " _Move, Alpha Castiel._ "

Castiel fell to the side as Sandy barreled through, her med kit in her hands. The Pack Alpha could only watch as the other medics arrived, their faces set in masks of stone calm.

"Castiel. Castiel, I need you to fucking look at me. _Castiel_."

Castiel found his face turned so he was looking right into Michael's eyes. The older Alpha was breathing hard, still drained from their fight. His face was deathly pale.

"I need you to think. Come on, little brother. _Think._ You just killed another Pack Alpha and his guards on neutral ground. What the fuck are you going to tell the other packs? What are you going to tell the _Hellfire_ pack?" Michael demanded. He looked back at where they were bandaging Lucifer's head and rousing him, at where they had started doing chest compressions on Dean.

Think. Yes, he needed to think.

Shoving past the fear and panic in his mind, Castiel struggled to grasp rational thought. He blinked, realizing exactly what he was going to do.

What he'd wanted to do the second he'd glimpsed those stunning green eyes the first time.

"I'm going to tell them that Alastair attacked my Omega. That he tried to kill the Pack Omega of the Novak pack," Castiel said with flat certainty. His voice sounded dead. Hollow.

Michael didn't flinch. Just nodded.

They both looked back to the medics. Just in time to see Sandy's calm mask slip slightly, letting her panic show.

A few seconds later, Dean's chest stopped moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. . . Sooooooo. . .
> 
> I read through this and realized that while I'd resolved the other cliffhanger, I'd left you on an even worse one. Sorry. :)
> 
> I hope you'll forgive me, and I also hope you know that I won't leave you hanging. As you can probably tell by now, I post almost every day, so you can make it. I despise it when authors leave their stories on cliffhangers for months at a time, though I know life gets in the way.
> 
> For now, I'm still able to have this posting schedule. I hope you'll forgive me for the new cliffhanger.
> 
> I love you all! You're incredible!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! How are you? I hope you're doing well. If you're not, I'm sorry. :( It will get better, I promise.
> 
> I have another chapter. It will resolve the cliffhanger. I recently read a story that was fantastic, but at the end the author had a cliffhanger and they DIDN'T EVEN ADDRESS IT. IT WAS MADDENING. But the rest of the story was good.
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Sixteen**

Dean's body hurt.

Everything hurt.

He was warm, at least. And lying on something soft. And the air around him smelled of honey and thunderstorms, of calming sweetness.

"Are you waking up, little one?"

Dean made a soft noise in the back of his throat, unable to do anything else. It hurt too much to move.

"How are you feeling? Oh, I suppose you can't answer that. Do you think you can open your eyes for me?" 

It was Castiel, Dean was sure. The Alpha's soothing rumble calmed the pain slightly, making Dean's chest ease. He took a steadying breath, wincing in pain as he did so.

The Omega tried to open his eyes. He found he couldn't, that he was back in that place where he could barely move and could only feel and receive.

"Are you asleep, sweetheart?"

Dean made a noise in his throat. He desperately wanted Castiel to keep talking, to not ask any questions and just talk. The Alpha seemed to understand.

"You've been sleeping for two days, little one. I was worried. You took a bullet to the chest. It missed your organs, but you went into cardiac arrest and they had to call the doctor," Castiel explained. He was running a hand soothingly through Dean's hair, making the Omega relax into his touch. He continued talking, filling Dean in on what had happened in the past few days. 

Soon, Dean was falling asleep again, lulled by the soothing motion of Castiel's hand through his hair. He didn't try to fight the unconsciousness, knowing he could never be safer than when he was wrapped up in the Alpha's arms.

When Dean woke up next, he blinked in the bright light flowing from outside the infirmary.

"Well look who decided to wake up," a voice teased. "Welcome back, kiddo."

Dean blinked blearily, eyes landing on the sandy-haired Alpha across from him. A thick bandage was wrapped around Lucifer's head, a small spot of crimson peeking through at the top right.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked, his voice crackly with disuse. Lucifer snorted, looking away. Even if the guilt saturating his scent wasn't there, Dean still could have guessed the Alpha's feelings well enough.

"I got knocked out like an idiot, left you to fend for yourself. I'm really sorry, kiddo," he said, looking regretful. Dean snorted.

"Are you kidding? It was my fault."

"It was neither of your faults," a voice chided before Lucifer could retort.

"Oh good. My head was hurting," Lucifer grumbled, sticking his tongue out as Sandy entered the room. She rolled her glowing silver eyes, her wine red hair gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.

"How are you feeling, Dean?" Sandy asked, crossing over to the Omega's bed. Dean shrugged, wincing at the action.

"A little sore," he said honestly.

"Good. That means you're healing," Sandy said, unwrapping the bandages on Dean's chest. The Omega winced at every small movement.

"Where's Cas?"

"He's resting. I ordered him out of here," Sandy replied.

"He's been here for the past three days," Lucifer chimed in from the opposite bed. "Hasn't taken a rest. It's been quite adorable, actually."

Sandy winced, looking over at Lucifer. The normally-loud Alpha quieted, as if just remembering something.

Dean looked between the Alpha and Omega, frowning. "What?"

"Nothing, darling," Sandy said, stuffing a spoonful of medicine in Dean's mouth before the Omega could protest. Lucifer snorted disbelievingly from his bed, folding his arms.

Dean swallowed the medicine impatiently, wincing at the sickly sweet taste. He was tempted to demand that she tell him, but he wasn't sure he wanted Sandy mad at him.

Thankfully, Lucifer did most of the work for him. "Just tell him, Sandy. He'll find out eventually."

Sandy sighed, her resolve caving as Dean gave her a pleading look. "Dean, your brother visited while you were unconscious. He. . . He brought news."

"What news?" Dean asked quietly.

Sandy sighed, sitting down on the bed across from him and rubbing her face. "You need to understand that pack rules and politics are arcane and foolish sometimes. Castiel. . . to protect you, he killed Alastair. For a Pack Alpha to kill another, especially on neutral ground. . . it's a serious provocation."

"They attacked first!" Dean protested.

"Yes, but there was no outside proof," Sandy said. She sighed. "Castiel had to come up with an excuse, and fast. He. . . He claimed you as his mate. You're considered Pack Omega now."

Dean sat in the bed, stunned. He stared at her blankly.

_Pack Omega? Castiel. . . Castiel is my mate?_

And if that wasn't a punch to the chest. . .

"Your father. . . he'll allow you home," Sandy said quietly.

Dean was sure he looked stupid. Sure he looked like a complete dumbass, just sitting there and staring at her. But he couldn't bring his brain to function, couldn't even begin to try to comprehend what was happening.

Castiel was his _mate?_ And his father wanted him home?

Alastair was. . . dead?

All he could think to say was, "Why?"

Sandy laughed a little, a dry burst of sound from her chest. "He claimed you because he loves you, Dean. And also to save the pack from a war against the Hellfire pack. They'll be angry that their Pack Alpha was killed on neutral ground. As for your father. . . I think you know why better than I do."

Dean certainly did. As Pack Omega he seemed to have made something of his life. In his father's eyes, at least.

But this. . .

Alastair was dead. He no longer breathed. And Castiel was Dean's _mate._ Dean was considered Pack Omega now. All to save the pack from an unnecessary war.

_That's the only reason he would have wanted you,_ that nasty voice whispered in Dean's head.

But. . . But Sandy had said that Castiel loved him. Was that true?

There was a sound from the doorway. Castiel was frowning at Sandy, looking slightly disappointed. "I thought I told you to wait until I was here to break the news."

Sandy sighed. "I couldn't not tell him, Alpha Castiel. I apologize."

Castiel shook his head. "It's fine. Can you give us a minute?"

Sandy nodded. Lucifer climbed unsteadily out of bed and followed her out of the room, probably to her office. Castiel sat down on the bed across from Dean, looking worried.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Cas," Dean replied, a little relieved. "Just. . . pretty shocked, is all."

Castiel snorted. "You have every right to be. I'm sorry for all of this."

"Don't be," Dean said, looking away.

"You can back out, if you want," Castiel said. "We could have the ceremony, then you could break it off."

Dean looked up at the Alpha, not bothering to hide the hurt that permeated his scent. "Do you want me to?"

Castiel's eyes widened. "No! Of course not, Dean, but I don't want to force this on you."

"Force it on me?" Dean asked bitterly, looking away. "It's a dream come true. But if you don't want to be stuck with me, I'll break it off afterward."

Clothes shifted, and then Castiel was standing in front of Dean's bed, taking the Omega's face in his hands. "Dean, you _are_ my dream come true," he breathed, looking down at the Omega. "You're incredible. And I would love nothing more than for you to be my mate."

Dean swallowed, blinking disbelievingly at the Alpha. "But. . . But you could have anyone."

"Well, you're not just anyone, are you?" Castiel asked.

His eyes were asking permission. When Dean didn't pull away, the Pack Alpha leaned in and captured the Omega's lips with a gentle kiss.

Dean melted against Castiel, basking in the warmth of the Alpha and the taste of his mouth. He was gentle, pulling Dean's body flush against his own. Castiel tasted of honey and thunder, just like his scent. Dean's Omega purred at the sensation, satisfied at last.

They broke apart to breathe, and Castiel smiled up at Dean. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a voice from the doorway.

Gabriel, shaking his head solemnly, said, "Well, it fucking took you long enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. . . Better than a cliffhanger, I think. ;)
> 
> Sorry, not much happened. I was trying to get Dean back up to speed on what was going on while he was unconscious, and we had the not-so-small matter of the two idiots never professing their love to each other to worry about. But it's all taken care of!
> 
> As you can probably tell, we're reaching the end of the story. IT'S NOT THE END YET, but we're getting there.
> 
> See you all soon! I hope you have a great rest of your day! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> I have another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it. It's kind of short, but it's pretty satisfying.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Seventeen**

Castiel wasted no time telling the pack that he'd claimed Dean as his mate. They were going to wait until the Omega's next heat to consummate their relationship, but the legal documents were drawn up and the charges pressed by the Hellfire pack were waved away.

At their mating ceremony, Sam Winchester gave Castiel the don't-fuck-with-my-brother talk, though Castiel didn't need one. Besides, it was obvious that the Alpha Heir was happy for his little brother.

John Winchester, on the other hand, was a different story.

He came up to Dean and Castiel after dinner, when the packs were dancing and celebrating together under the light of a half moon. The revelry had lasted through the early evening, but with the stars out, it had only just begun.

"Dean. Castiel."

Castiel turned, finding John Winchester behind him. His salt-and-pepper beard was scruffy, his clothes simple and bland, as if he couldn't be bothered to dress up for his own son's mating ceremony.

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand where he held it and nodded his head respectfully at John. "John Winchester. A pleasure," he lied.

"I'm sure. Congratulations on your mating," John said. The Winchester Pack Alpha was also lying through his teeth, apparently. Castiel smiled tightly at him.

"Thank you."

"You're allowed to return home, Dean," John said bluntly, turning to the Omega standing beside Castiel. Dean had looked radiant in a green vest with silver trim that day, and he still seemed to glow with happiness.

But what John had said. . .

The Pack Alpha's words made Castiel's heart sink.

Dean had talked and laughed with his brother today. Had hugged old pack members, spoken to them as if they were family. He was happy with the Winchester pack, and Castiel wasn't about to deny him the ability to return home.

Even if he knew it would tear him apart.

Dean looked at his father coolly, his expression and scent neutral. "Thank you for the offer, Dad."

John raised his eyebrows at him. "You have a decision, boy? You're meant to help lead a pack now. I'd hope you know what you're doing."

Gritting his teeth at the implication of those words, Castiel restrained the urge to spit out a sharp retort. He forgot sometimes that as Pack Alpha, he couldn't go around starting fights and cussing members of other packs out.

Even if they deserved it.

Dean, it seemed, didn't need Castiel to defend him. "Of course, Dad. I've had a great role model of a Pack Alpha to teach me," he replied, smiling up at Castiel.

The dark-haired Alpha smiled back.

John stiffened. "Of course. And will you be returning?"

Castiel didn't even have time to hold his breath. Dean turned to face his father and said simply, "No."

It was hard to tell who was more shocked, Castiel or John. Both Pack Alphas stared at the Omega, the latter with an incredulous look on his face.

"You're not returning?" John demanded.

"Why would I?" Dean challenged, looking his father in the eye. "You gave up the ability to tell me what to do when you sold me."

John flinched, and Castiel felt a sort of twisted glee at the Alpha's discomfort.

"Son, that was-"

"According to the contract, I am no longer your son, though I _am_ Sam's brother. And if you try to restrict him from seeing me, or vice versa, I'll make sure to tell him that he has a place in this pack too," Dean said. He squeezed Castiel's hand, as if asking if it was okay for him to make that statement. Castiel squeezed back in reassurance.

"Too late for that," a voice said from behind, interrupting John's angry spluttering.

The Winchester Pack Alpha turned, his eyes flying wide when he saw Gabriel with his arm around Sam. The younger Winchester was grinning like a kid at Christmas. "I'm thinking about staying here. As long as Alpha Castiel doesn't mind."

Castiel snorted, taking in Gabriel's gleeful grin. "Not at all. Though I hope you teach him better sneaking skills. He woke nearly the entire camp whenever he tried to sneak out to see you."

Sam threw back his head and laughed.

John was staring between his two sons, eyes wide with anger and confusion. "What? Sam, you're my _Heir_."

Sam snorted. "Not anymore. It was never my right anyway." He winked at Dean, making the Omega laugh.

Lucifer chose that moment to come sailing past, slapping a hand on John's back. "Hello there." He turned to Castiel. "Hey, Cassie, I'm looking for John Winchester. Sam, do you know where your dad is?"

Sam snorted. "Nope. In fact, I don't have one anymore."

Lucifer laughed, taking the comment in stride. "Well, that's a damn shame." With another loud guffaw, he sauntered off.

John's face was so red, he looked like he was going to explode. He said a curt goodbye to Castiel and Dean, then turned on his heel and stalked off, most likely to round up his pack and leave.

As he turned, everyone caught a glimpse of the purple plastic tail that was taped to his back. It had come from the pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey game that had been set up for the pups.

Laughing, Gabriel called out to Lucifer. "I think you missed, Luci!"

Lucifer turned, winking at Dean. "Actually, I think I got it just right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Not as violent as some of you (Jenniy) were expecting, but I think John got what he deserved. And Sam is staying! Yay!
> 
> I hope you liked it. Only a few chapters left. I'm working out the last ones, and they're looking pretty good. I hope you all have a great Friday/whatever-day-it-is-you're-reading-this. See you soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> I thought it was important to remind you that the amazing Steelcode gave me the idea for this story. They have wonderful prompts. ;) If anyone else has a story they think sounds good, shoot me a comment/message! I may not write it, but I will definitely consider it.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Eighteen**

Two weeks later, the full moon appeared. The pack gathered in the courtyard to shift together, preparing to hunt and frolic in the trees together as a family.

Castiel stood stolidly beside Dean as they surveyed the pack, the Alpha wolf's twitching black tail the only indication that he was amused. The pups that were old enough to shift smacked into each other excitedly, crashing into the dirt and other wolves.

Dean snuffled one in amusement as it came rolling all the way from the group of pups and smacked into his front feet. Barking a quick apology, the pup shook herself off and sprinted to join her friends.

Castiel snorted in amusement and brushed his tail along Dean's back, his wolf's eyes shining with adoration. When Dean had first shifted in front of him, Castiel had fallen flat on his ass and said that the Omega was one of the most beautiful wolves he'd ever seen. 

It was true that Dean was good-looking, now that his coat was properly taken care of and he ate enough. The Omega was also stronger now, lean and well-muscled like most of the pack.

"When should we leave?" Dean murmured, glancing at the restless energy of the pack.

"When Sandy and the other medics get their asses out here," Castiel grumbled, glancing behind them. Dean looked around and saw the four medics sprinting toward them, already in their wolf forms.

"Alpha Castiel! Omega Dean! We apologize for being late," Sandy gasped breathlessly. She flattened her ears in apology, hurrying past to join the pack. As she went, Dean flicked her with his tail to show that everything was alright.

He turned, looking up at Castiel. The Alpha winked at him. "Want to do the honors?"

"Maybe next time," Dean said, smiling shyly. Castiel nosed him briefly, then pulled away and sat before the pack. They stilled, watching their Alpha with intense excitement.

He raised his shaggy black head to the moon and howled.

As one, the Novak pack raised their heads and howled too, shattering the night with their answer to the call of the moon.

As if they had been magically freed, the wolves turned and sprinted through the open gates and into the forest, racing through the trees. This night was considered a night of neutrality, when packs put away their rivalries and hunted together under the silver light of Mother Moon.

Racing at the front of the pack, Castiel and Dean led the way through the trees. As they went, more and more of the pack broke off and forged their own path through the trees, following the scents of prey or chasing other wolves. Sam and Gabriel raced off on the scent of a large deer, a few other pack members following close behind.

Castiel and Dean continued running until they were alone, the scents of the forest surrounding them. All around, in the distance, they could hear the sounds of their pack filling the trees. Happy barks and joyous howls rang through the night air.

"It never ceases to amaze me, the night of the full moon," Dean said quietly. Castiel nosed him gently, licking at his ears.

"Did Alastair ever let you hunt?" Over the past few weeks, Dean and Castiel had been more candid, more open with each other. Dean was less scared to speak about what he'd endured now that Alastair was dead.

"No. But none of the Hellfire wolves hunted, really. They all gathered in the communal fireplace and held fights with young Alphas, but that was the extent of the celebrating," Dean replied. He lifted his nose and breathed in the scents of the forest, happiness stealing through him.

Though Dean still flinched when someone surprised him, or at excessively loud noises, he was getting better. He still had nightmares, but sleeping in the same bed as Castiel helped those tremendously. Not to mention, the Alpha was always understanding and loving when Dean woke them both with his screams.

But here, now. . . Dean was going on his first full moon hunt in a very long time.

"Let's go catch something," the Omega said. Castiel chuckled and licked affectionately at his ear.

"Sounds good. Scent anything in particular you're interested in?"

Dean snuffled a little, then tipped his head southeast. "Fresh deer scent."

"Perfect," Castiel replied.

Before the Alpha could say anything more, Dean took off running. He barely had time to hear Castiel laugh before he was disappearing into the trees, an open invitation for the Alpha to chase him.

It became a game. Less of a hunt and more of a chase. Though Castiel was faster than Dean, the Omega was more agile and far smaller. He could fit underneath logs and through tight passageways between trees, while the Alpha had to go around.

Still, Castiel's knowledge of this part of the forest was far superior. He disappeared at one point, only to leap out from behind a tree up ahead and tackle Dean to the ground.

Dean yelped in surprise, laughing as they rolled to a stop in the dirt. Castiel had his paws on the ground beside Dean's head, careful not to put his full weight on the small Omega underneath him.

"We probably scared off the deer," Dean panted, laughing.

"That's fine," Castiel replied, nosing at Dean's neck playfully. "I caught something far more important."

Dean laughed again. "You're a sap."

Castiel opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say a word, a rabbit burst through the trees. Completely disregarding the two wolves on the ground, it hopped over Dean's head and away into the undergrowth, too terrified of whatever chased it to care about the Alpha and Omega.

Seconds later, two pups exploded out of the bushes, chasing after the rabbit with their tongues hanging out of their mouths, yipping excitedly.

"Little menaces," Castiel said affectionately. Dean laughed, watching as they skidded away into the undergrowth.

"We should probably head back toward the camp," the Omega said, looking at the moon. "The pack should be returning by now with their catches."

"We still haven't caught anything," Castiel groaned.

"Then let's go!" Dean replied.

They raced off into the trees.

The Alpha and Omega were the last ones back, dragging a large dead deer behind them. The pack cheered as they came into view, Lucifer and Michael rushing forward to help carry the buck the last few hundred feet to the campfire someone had started.

As Anna insisted on cleaning the deer before they ate it and Castiel was swept into a conversation with a few Alphas who had come over from the Bradbury side of the territory, Dean felt a small tug on his paw.

He looked down and found a little pup smiling up at him. 

"Hello, Omega Dean!" the pup squeaked. He had bright blue eyes and bracken-colored fur. He was noticeably smaller than the other pups, and Dean was surprised to scent that he was an Omega. Pups normally didn't present at such a young age, but it wasn't unheard of.

"Hello, pup," Dean replied. "What's your name?"

"I'm Manny," the pup replied. "I caught a rabbit!" Proudly, he showed Dean a rabbit that was easily bigger than him. Dean laughed.

"Well done."

"Thanks! Jack and I caught it, but the other pups are all saying that it was _their_ catch, because they're gonna be Alphas," Manny replied, his voice getting sad at the end of his sentence. 

Dean nosed him briefly, looking the pup in his bright blue eyes. "Well, it was your catch, wasn't it? Don't let other wolves tell you what to do, Manny, Alpha or not. You caught that rabbit," he said.

Manny's eyes brightened. "Yeah, I did. I'm gonna go tell them that!"

He ran off, shrieking that he had caught the rabbit and it wasn't theirs' because Omega Dean had said so. Dean watched him go fondly, smiling as he rocketed into Jack and they both tumbled to the forest floor.

"Wise words," Castiel said from beside him.

Dean smiled at him. "I figured they were true."

Castiel licked his forehead affectionately. "That they are, Dean. That they are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short. I figured some chapters are perfect just the way they are, right?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have a great rest of your day! I'm editing the last few chapters of this, and then I'll be done. :( What a ride.
> 
> I love you all! See you tomorrow!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! I was finalizing things and making sure it came out well. I hope you like it!

**Nineteen**

Three weeks later, as spring turned to summer, Dean had his next heat. This time, Castiel was with him the entire time. And when the first few days passed and found the Omega and the Alpha curled up next to each other in their nest, both sported fresh mating bites on their necks.

"You're amazing," Castiel murmured, his nose buried in the top of Dean's hair. The Omega purred contentedly, nuzzling at the Alpha's neck.

"Do you think we'll have pups?" he asked.

Castiel chuckled. "I hope so."

Dean sighed in contentment, leaning back against Castiel's warm chest. The Alpha curled him closer, pulling a blanket over them both.

"Blue moon tonight," Dean commented, looking up at Castiel. The Alpha nodded.

"Yes. If Sandy is right, Hannah's pups will be Omegas," he said. "We need more of those."

He playfully nuzzled Dean's neck, who laughed. "You're a sap."

"You keep calling me that," Castiel replied. He sighed into Dean's warm skin. In a more serious tone, he told his mate, "I'm incredibly grateful for the blue moon that created you."

Dean's skin warmed with a blush. He looked away, but Castiel grabbed his chin gently and looked him in the eyes. Blue met green, a tidal wave of emotions and thoughts conferred between the two.

"I'm grateful for Alastair," Dean said quietly. Castiel jerked back, shocked. The Omega purred soothingly, calming the Alpha. "Without him, I would never have met you."

"Be grateful for the circumstance, not the actual wolf," Castiel growled.

Dean snorted. "You're an overprotective knothead," he said affectionately. Castiel didn't reply, just cuddled him tighter.

Alpha and Omega cuddled a little more. Castiel stared into the shafts of moonlight that spread across the cabin floor, thinking. "I would have loved you, you know. Even if the circumstances had been different."

Dean looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that one way or another, we would have found each other. You are meant for me, and I you," Castiel said.

Dean blinked at Castiel, the slow smile the Alpha had come to love spreading across his face. "I would love you in an alternate universe."

Castiel kissed him lightly. "I would love you in _every_ universe."

Dean laughed against the kiss, and Castiel knew that he would have been called a sap again had he not pressed his body against the Omega's.

Dean was still in heat, so it didn't take much for his green eyes to become dark with lust. Castiel was fine with that, pressing the Omega down on the floor of their nest again.

"I love you, Dean," he murmured against his Omega's skin.

Softly, Dean replied, "I love you too, Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short. It's the end, after all. ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the epilogue is so short! I was just adding in some last things. ;)

**Epilogue**

Summer turned to fall, and fall to winter. This time, the Omega wasn't shivering in threadbare clothes, barely protected by the heavy snows by a pathetic tent. He had a warm cabin and plenty of food, family and friends to spend time with.

He spent Christmas at Sandy's bedside when the Omega gave birth to her first pup, a small boy who was sure to become an Alpha just like his father. The young pup only intensified Dean's desire to have one of his own, and Castiel complied.

Dean still had nightmares. Even after the Fight Pit was closed down, he still had a hard time walking down the streets of Purgatory by himself. But with the help of Castiel and his brothers, he learned self-defense and confidence in himself.

He was respected as Pack Omega, known for his gentleness with pups and surprising adeptness with cooking.

Dean had his first pup on the night of a blue moon. When the little girl, Claire, presented as an Omega, Castiel merely kissed her head and then Dean's. "Having an Omega Heir is not forbidden," he said.

Dean wasn't sure he'd ever loved Castiel more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride.
> 
> I loved this fic through it all, and I hope you did too. I made some new friends, laughed at some of your comments, and generally enjoyed the incredibly supportive atmosphere you provide. You're all incredible.
> 
> Special thanks to the people who commented. You all made my day with your words. Also, a thank you to Steelcode, who gave the idea for this crazy thing in the first place. I enjoyed this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic too. Thank you for reading, and for sticking until the end. I love you all!
> 
> ~Faster_Than_the_Speed_of_Sound


End file.
